


Stygian

by Reyshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: "Hah?! Are you telling me that we're stuck here?!""Yes, stop shouting. It's going to be okay."Kagami calmed himself down as he looked at the barren old village that looked straight out of a horror game.This is definitely not okay.





	1. Prologue : Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the horror game Fatal Frame and is originally posted in ff.net. It's my first fic and I don't really speak English fluently QwQ and that there's no major pairs here. Just friendship

Everything hurts

From his legs up to his head, the pain just wouldn't stop. Yet, he still manages to open his eyes and move his upper body with the strength he has left.

Red suddenly filled his vision.

He placed his hands over his eyes and he somehow forgotten how to breathe.

Blood

This has got to be some kind of joke, right?

Despite his throbbing head, he tried to recall what happened. He and that brat were talking just a while back and suddenly there was a flash of white then...this.

That brat...

The red haired teen known as Kagami, wiped his eyes and tried to look for his companions.

The bus that they were on shifted ever so slightly, alerting him and the rainbow haired group that he is actually stuck with.

Realization dawned on all of them.

"Is everyone alright?" a familiar somewhat thistly, commanding tone resounded through the area.

Nobody answered in fear of the reality that was present among them.

A rickety bus that fell off a steep cliff, is now miraculously stuck in a branch of a large tree, ready to break up any moment from now.

If this is considered lucky or not, either way, they're not okay at all.


	2. Mother

A few months had passed after their victory over the team called Jabberwock from America. Due to the connections and bonds built throughout the game, it was now completely normal for the five participating players from different schools and teams to conduct a joint training camp.

The location of their training camp is fairly simple as it rotates from the Southern region to the Northern region as a way of respect to the location of each other's school.

Although, this year's training camp was quite different. Not just the schedule, but also the location.

"Eeeh?! (1) Gunma?!" Riko grimaced. She looked at her father who is in charge of every training camp the team has. "Isn't it supposed to be our turn in the rotation? So, it should be near school."

"Well, you see...(2) Katt-chan's place provides a lot of hills and mountains as well as beaches and forests. So after training, you guys can also relax or tour around the place."

"You're not doing this because you want to have a vacation hmm?" Riko's eye darkened with her arms crossed.

"N-no! I already discussed it with the other coaches and they seemed fine with it." except for Katt-chan was left unsaid. "Besides, we have to take a break every once in a while." Kagetora pats his daughter's head "Especially you. It's not good for the skin you know."

Riko pouted nevertheless sent every player the notice on the training camp's schedule and location, as well as attached a map of the place. Said camp is to be held three days from now.

"Location: Minakami, Gunma, 'Harasawa Lodge'

Everyone should be present here by ten or else. You know the drill. "

After sending the message, tons of replies suddenly barricaded her phone. It was mostly about being surprised by the location.

"Hmm?" Riko hovered on a message that was at least a different reaction.

"Already noted!~ I have been informed by our coach because that's their lodge after all. Also, since the holidays are coming up, I figured that the team should meet earlier than the given time! I invited most of them to hang out at Kagamin's place so that we could all go together by bus tomorrow~ Though, he looked really surprised ;) Not that we informed him aha! See you B~ " - Satsuki

The teen grumbled at the nickname and then opened the photo attached in the message showing Kagami's house being invaded by the rainbow haired group with Kagami's face all perked up. Clearly, he wasn't informed any of this. Nor did anyone want to inform him.

"Just try not to annoy him too much. Pft, nah, he's probably already used to people barging in his house"

Riko smiled as she replied every texts. Everyone really did became close after that game. It connected every single player and the forged bonds became even more stronger, enough to conquer the top. As long as everyone is together, they can overcome anything.

This training camp would definitely increase and tighten their strengths even more. Even though everyone would complain after the harsh training, they still all smile at the end and thank every single one for the hard work.

Especially her...Riko is viewed as coach on court but everyone knew she was like their mother or sister. She would get the most appreciation from everyone.

Riko wouldn't trade that feeling to the world.

Yet, the world was just too cruel and it wouldn't stop just for one person.

"You have to look harder!"

"Coach...no...Riko please. It's been two days and you haven't even gotten a wink of sleep" the captain, Hyuuga, places his hands on the girl's shoulder. He looked at the officers in front of him and bowed his head. The men took this as their sign to leave for the day.

"We'll search for them again tomorrow"

Why did this have to happen?

"Sleep?! You think I can sleep?!" As the officers left, Riko suddenly slapped the hands away and tears can be seen forming in her eyes as she angrily wipes it.

"S-sorry...This is all my fault...If only I..."

Hyuuga sadly sighs. He admits that he's not good at comforting people. If, Kiyoshi was here then maybe he can...No, this isn't the time to wallow in self pity.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. We're helping with the search so we just have to give it our all..."

Where do we even search now?

"Captain, Coach..." the other members of Seirin entered the premise walking up to their captain and coach. The two looked at the seven of them for any news, though judging from the looks of their faces, it was probably the same as with the officers.

"Takao's search team are still inspecting around the crash site of the bus. We told them not to stay too late but just to be sure a few officers are with them...Also, the other teams would arrive here tomorrow afternoon..." Izuki informed the other details as he already knew that the main point is already conveyed through their reactions.

"I see...let's all call it a day..." Riko looked in front of her and sighed. Of course, anyone would be exhausted at this point.

Everyone frowned as they all followed their coach inside the lounge of the location of their supposedly training camp. They sat silently and all of them hid a silent tear.

It's been two days.

Two days since eight of their members disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Gunma Prefecture is located around one to two hours away (at least according to what I read from trusty google search) from Tokyo which is where Seirin, Touou and Shuutoku is supposedly based at. On a separate note, Rakuzan is located on Kyoto which is on the Southern Region while Yosen is located in Akita which is on the Northern Region. Their camp schedule is as follows : Seirin - Touou - Shuutoku - Yosen - Rakuzan. Either way, it's quite a journey for Rakuzan and Yosen ;9
> 
> (1.5) The location, Minakami, is based on the village in the horror game named Fatal Frame. But there is a real town in Gunma named Minakami. Basically, this fic is inspired by that horror game.
> 
> (2) "Katt-chan" is the nickname Kagetora Aida calls Katsunori Harasawa, Touou's coach. Him having a lodge is just fictional here. But then again, this is a fanfic ;9


	3. Collision

"Is everyone alright?"

The question hanged in the air as they all try to think up of a way to get out of their predicament.

"Aka-chin...everything hurts and we're upside down..." Murasakibara grumbled as he tried to balance himself and grabbed the nearest seat to prevent himself from falling.

"Tsk...My glasses! " Midorima panicked as he tried his best to look for the missing item.

"Here you go, Midorimacchi, good thing it landed on me..." Kise appeared behind the seat of Midorima and gave him the glasses.

"Satsuki! Oi, Satsuki! "

Kagami looked at the source of the voice. Located in front of him were Aomine and Momoi.

"O-oi! She's not waking up! "

Aomine looked uncharacteristically shaken. Well, anyone would be in this situation. Kagami hoisted himself up to see what had happened to the pink haired. He knew a bit of first aid and he could tell that the girl was just unconscious.

"She'll be fine, Aomine" Midorima also assured as he too, carefully went and checked up on the two.

"Are we all complete?" Akashi asked from the very front row. Miraculously, everyone seemed to have avoided a major injury. He became filled with relief knowing that fact. Next, he looked around to assess their next move.

The bus that they were on fell when crossing the mountains and is stuck on a branch of a tree. Said branch seemed to be quite frail and it will probably only be a matter of time for the bus to fall off.

Surely, if they stayed in the bus, it wouldn't end good for them.

Akashi bit his lip.

He had to get everyone out here safely. If he recalled correctly, only their team was on the bus along with the driver.

What to do...? He was broken out of his thoughts when a panicked voice filled the area.

"Has anyone seen Kuroko?" Kagami is sure that he had already looked around wherever he can. He and Kuroko were seated beside each other at the very back of the bus. Yet, there was no sign of the phantom... Kagami looked harder and noticed that the glass behind them had already broke...

Kagami paled.

He examined the remnants of the glass and surely anyone could fall from it during the crash since it left such a big gap.

The red haired ace looked outside the hole only to see more branches.

"Eeh?! Kurokocchi's missing?!" Kise's eyes were suddenly filled with tears as he figured out what Kagami's thoughts were by looking at the hole.

Everyone suddenly paled and frantically examined the place much further.

This kind of reality was still far from their line of thought. They were just teenagers.

A group of basketball junkies.

But, in fact, the sad truth dawned on them. Their life, right at this very moment, is at stake.

It's as if their doom is just looming around the corner.

"I'm here"

When Kagami heard that voice, yes he felt the usual surprise, but now he felt more relieved than ever along with everyone else.

"K-Kurokocchiii!" Kise gasped as he swallowed his tears. Everyone else breathe a sigh of relief.

They found Kuroko on the far end of the seat near Kagami. It's amazing how he can keep his low presence in this kind of situation.

"Tetsu..." Aomine whispered worriedly that came out as a grumble, as he arranges Momoi in his arms.

"This is really isn't the time to exceed our expectations...Tetsuya. Don't make us worry." Akashi releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. His other personality seemed to have been bought out of panic but immediately calmed down. Besides, Taiga was there to scold the other.

"Look! I know you have a low presence but we're in this situation right now! You had us all worried!" Kagami scolded while Kuroko looked at him with a passive face.

"But I just woke up..."

Kagami just sighed because of how valid the reason is.

"What do we do now?" Midorima suddenly asked.

The relief in the teens dispersed as they realized their present situation.

The bus still shifted ever so slightly through the breeze, which would've been calming if it wasn't for the fact that they're stuck.

"A-are we going to die...?"

"Don't ask things like that Murasakibara!" Midorima answered. But even he was thinking the same thing he just didn't want to accept it.

"Did anyone bring any spare mountain gear? A rope for example?" Akashi asked.

"I would've brought one if they didn't tell us not to bring any gear" Midorima spat. He didn't mean too but every single one of them were already panicking anyways.

If only they had somewhat of a gear...

"Ah!" Midorima suddenly shouted incoherently.

"Whaa-...? Mido-chin?"

"Did Midorima finally snap?" asked Aomine.

"Well, he did seem to be talking quite a lot this time don't you think?" Kagami answered.

"This really isn't the time for teasing..." Kise sweatdropped as he murmured at the two.

"To think that I'll spend my final moments with you guys..." Aomine grumbled as he somewhat chants some kind of ritual.

Kise and Kagami looked at the blue haired teen indifferently and was about to retort but got interrupted.

"A gear! I do have a gear!" Midorima literally glowed as he called to the red captain. "Akashi! I do, in fact, have a rope!" the green haired continued as he reached for his bag. Why didn't he remember this earlier?!

Midorima vowed to follow Oha-Asa for his entire life as he found the item he was looking for.

He was taping his fingers around the time of the crash but before that, he placed today's lucky item on his bag. Good thing that he wore his bag rather than place it beside him where it could've fallen off.

"Whaaat? Why do you have a rope?" Kagami asked.

"Oha-Asa's lucky it-"

"Don't ask about it! Let's just get out of here" Aomine cuts in and lifts himself and his childhood friend up "Akashi! Tell us what to do!"

"I noticed that the branch near my window is stable than the others. I'll go outside and tie the rope on the branch so that we could all go down safely. We're lucky enough to have a long rope. One by one, you'll go out through this window gently and down the rope. One wrong move and the bus is good as gone." Akashi firmly stated as he reached to Midorima for the rope and went outside silently starting his plan.

"H-huh? ...Dai-chan?"

"Satsuki! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aomine bombarded. He's not usually this attentive to the other but he wasn't that heartless. Truth to be told, he has a soft spot for all of his friends.

"I'm fine Dai-chan...It hurts a little but it'll fade..." Momoi reassuringly smiled. She watches Akashi go outside. "What's happening?"

Aomine explained the situation and the pink haired girl couldn't help but frown.

"Then we'll climb down the tree using the rope. It's Murasakibara's turn for now since his seat is closer to Akashi then next is Midorima and Kise."

"I see..." Momoi glanced at their surroundings. There's really not much to look at except for a bunch of trees "You were always good at climbing trees with your bare hands...right, Dai-chan?" she said trying to lighten the mood as it was already Kise's turn to move.

" (1) Oh yeah, I remember that time when Momoi's hat was stuck and you climbed that large tree like it was nothing" Kagami recalled.

"Eeh...When did that happen, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"It was when you were taking Nigou to the vet and we have to help out Kiyoshi-senpai at the beach."

The four of them lightly smiled at the memory.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Akashi outside. He stayed at the branch to overlook the situation between the two places. Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise seemed to have landed safely.

"Satsuki, you go in first" Aomine said casually.

The pink haired girl nodded as she made her way to the window carefully. Once she crossed the rope successfully, Aomine soon followed after.

"You go in first, Kagami-kun" Kuroko spoke.

"As if, you go first. "

"I insist"

"We're at this situation and you're still being stubborn"

"You're the stubborn one, Kagami-kun. I was the one who asked first." Kuroko said as a matter of fact. Kagami sighed. There was just no fighting with this brat.

As Aomine crossed safely, Kagami tapped Kuroko's back lightly as he went his way up to the window. While on his way, he looked down at Kuroko and back to the window.

Why is it that he's getting such a bad feeling about this?

A flash of white suddenly went past Kagami and the bus shook horribly causing him to slip back to his previous location.

Kagami widened his eyes. He hurriedly turned around to where Kuroko was supposed to be.

"Kuroko!"

A swarm of voices can be heard outside the bus as Kagami registered what was happening.

"What are you doing!?" Akashi entered the unstable bus but this time with the rope tied to himself. He tried reaching for the others.

He looked at Kagami who was holding Kuroko's hand through the hole in the bus.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko stuttered for a moment and breath heavily while his face betrays all the adrenaline he is feeling right now.

He was just looking at Kagami earlier then suddenly a body landed on him and he was pushed to the hole along with it. Due to the impact, it shook up the entire bus. Kuroko grabbed the hand of the stranger but would've fell completely to the ground if it wasn't for Kagami.

Kagami looked like he wanted to scold him so bad but this really isn't the time for that. Also, the grip he has on him is becoming loose. He could hear the others on the other side of the hole, shouting their names while trying their best to think of a way to catch them if they are ever to fall.

"Kuroko, let go of him." Kagami said on a panicked whim.

Kuroko looked at the body he had just saved. The person he's holding is unconscious. He looked at Kagami with soft eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! If you don't let go of him we're all going to die!"

"..." Kuroko stayed silent but never budging with his decision to hold the man firmly.

Kagami glanced at the unconcious man and noticed that it was the driver. Kagami tsk'ed. What's the right thing to even do at this situation?

It's not like he can save everyone, right?

Was he really that kind of a man?...

"But-! " the bus gave out and Kagami never did finish his sentence as he closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

"Kagami!"

He opened his eyes and found himself grabbed, at the right timing, by Akashi, who was supported by the rope in tree. Thankfully, Kagami did not lose his grip to the other two. They all watched the bus broke into pieces while the others on the ground evade the collision.

The three of them climbed down shaken, but safe.

Once reaching the ground, the others inspects them for any injuries. Thankfully, nobody was hurt but all of them were exhausted.

Kagami sat down and breath heavily while closing his eyes. He tried to clear off his mind but he really cannot do it. He was shaken at the fact that he almost killed an innocent, unconscious person if Akashi didn't even pull them out of there.

Would he really take someone's life just to save his? The red haired ace pondered.

He looked at Kuroko, who still seemed taken aback by the event but regardless, still has his usual blank face. Nevertheless, the phantom checked the condition of the person he had saved. Midorima went to his side as well, having learnt a bit of medicine and all.

"It's no good. By the looks of it, he probably had cardiac arrest while driving. Hence, why we're here." Midorima said as he finished examining the person. He frowned. This day is filled with bad luck. His two friends almost died for a deceased person, plus the fact that they're all stuck in this situation.

How unfortunate for all of them indeed.

'He's already dead...so why did we even save him...' Kagami shrugged the dark thought that crossed his mind as he heard the news. He tugged his hair hard. Did he really just think that? Kagami despises himself. As he continued to ponder in his thoughts, he jumped slightly when Kuroko sat down beside him and looked at his face as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Okay okay...I'm sorry...I'm a horrible human person...I just...I did not know what to do...to think...I'm willing to actually do...that... I'm a monster.."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault...Kagami-kun" said Kuroko impassively "Anyone would've shared a similar thought...at that situation."

Kagami stares at Kuroko and wondered how the teal haired remains impassive throughout the whole thing.

Though, he did not miss how Kuroko was looking at his hands with an unnoticeable pained expression. Being with the teen all the time, he was used to this hidden reactions. He tried to fill in the puzzle and it all clicked now in his head.

"You knew..." Kagami trailed off before continuing "You knew his condition...but you still held on to him..." said Kagami. He noticed how the other seemed to be looking far away deep within his thoughts. Kagami didn't miss the slight movement of the other's hands.

The other stayed silent and Kagami took that as a yes. Then, surely, Kuroko's thinking the same thoughts he did just now.

"Look, it's not your fault okay? As you said earlier, anyone would've thought that. Nobody would blame you even if you did...let go...and...you did not thorougly know if the guy is ...you know..." Kagami knew his sentence came out horrible. He never really was good at lifting spirits up unless it's basketball related. He's the type that says what he thinks out loud.

Kuroko still didn't answer and silence filled between the two. Kagami thought that the other might be uncomfortable but as he was about to open his mouth the other finally spoke.

"It felt really cold..." said the teal haired quietly that it silenced Kagami and gave him the goosebumps. He shivered and was about to ask what he meant by that but was cut off by the other teens.

"Hey, Eyebrows. Akashi said to salvage the things that we have left behind on that busted bus. " Aomine casually budged in their conversation. Kagami was ticked off by the nickname but even so he complied by the request along with Kuroko. Digging through the bus, he didn't really have anything useful aside from his dusty bag filled with his shirt and water.

"Dai-chan! Are you seriously going to bring that?! " Momoi grabbed Aomine's bag which contained one certain magazine along with some snacks and a water bottle. The girl frustratingly sighed as Aomine just hummed his way out of their conversation while mumbling that it was a limited edition.

"To think, you have the time to be vulgar, Aomine" Midorima said as he nonchalantly brings out a small human shaped figurine out of the bus. Where did he find it and why was it not broken? One may never know as one should not underestimate the power of Oha-Asa and it's lucky items. Midorima smiled triumphantly while looking at Aomine who looked dumbfounded.

"What the hell is that?!" Aomine shouted "Actually, nevermind, I don't really want to know."

"Midorimacchi, where did you even keep that thing?!" Kise marveled at the green haired. Just a minute ago, all of them were panicking and now, it's as if nothing happened.

"Hmph, I brought with me the lucky items for the upcoming days. We were saved because of it." Midorima adjusted his glasses "Though, this one is already broken because of the impact. It has quite a lot of cracks. I tried fixing it with my tape..." Midorima carried on while nobody really cared to reply as they all gathered around to see what items everyone has, as well as talk about what to do in their situation.

"I tried to contact the authorities as well as informing the others at the lodge, but it seems that the signal here is out of reach." Momoi informed as she fumbles with her phone.

"I did that as well. But, it's probably because of the density of this forest. We might as well wait here for at least an hour. They're bound to notice that something's amiss. " Akashi explained and glanced at his phone's clock. It's almost 10a.m.

"Well, I guess that's really the only way to it." Kise looked upwards to where the road was supposed to be. It was hard to look at due to the tall trees but he did get a glimpse of the fences around the road. If there was a fence, then their fall probably damaged a part of it so someone is bound to see. "Murasakibaracchi! Can you see the whole road through here?" asked Kise as he can't seem to get a full view of the whole road. The yellow haired sweatdropped as he found the purple haired eating one of his chips.

"Hmm? Okay" Murasakibara lazily complied. He looked upwards to see the full view but he didn't find anything new. The teen shook his head.

Kise sighed. He hoped there was some kind of stairway or upper ground that they can climb on. Guess they really have no choice but to wait. He just doesn't like waiting especially for an hour.

"What're we even supposed to do here, ssu?" Kise whined.

"Be thankful that we're even alive at this moment" Midorima commented.

"What would happen to us if nobody came here within an hour, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara mumbled as he looked at the chips in his bag. He only has a few left. If nobody came within an hour, he has to save it. Then again, it really wasn't the time to worry about his sweets. He's not that ignorant at least.

"Well, we could always try to find a clearing so that it can increase our chance of having a signal for our phone." Momoi suggested "Or we could try lighting up some fire or something, create a sign for everyone to know that we're here."

Murasakibara still looked dissatisfied with the answer but even so he accepted it. Akashi nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like something that someone from a stranded island will do." Aomine commented.

"I don't see you giving out any suggestions, Dai-chan" the girl huffed while pouting.

"Ahomine, we are stranded. Maybe not on a faraway island but still stranded." Kagami supported.

"Che, if you're going to support that woman then by all means go for it. Do you even know how to light a campfire? Bakagami" Aomine replied as he lied down against some tree.

"Are you picking a fight?!"

"Well, I just don't see you being smart enough to even light a fire."

"Are you telling me that you can?"

"No."

Kagami looked at Aomine stupidly.

"But I can tell that I'll still win if we ever fight on whose campfire is the brightest." the blue haired teen continued.

"And why's that?"

"Your light's too dim after all"

"What's that got to do with campfires?! Ahomine! All you ever think about is basketball" Kagami complained.

"But Kagamicchi, you always think of basketball too" Kise sweatdropped.

"Hmph, what a bunch of basketball idiots" Midorima added while Momoi laughed at his statement.

"Says the guy who has that..." Kagami looked at the taped figurine near Midorima and sighed "Nevermind..."

"We could always ask Tetsu on who will win between the both of us. But try not to get disappointed." Aomine sat up "Where's Tetsu by the way?"

"He may not show it but he's still shaken by the events from earlier." Akashi chimed in the conversation as he pointed at a certain direction and the lot saw the other teen "He's near the bus in where we decided to lie the other body down"

Kagami shivered as he suddenly remembered what the teal haired said a while back.

"Let's go check up on him then, Bakagami" Aomine prompted as he slung his arms to Kagami and walked lazily to Kuroko's direction.

"You don't have to tell me that! Get off me you heavy oaf!" Kagami slapped the arms away while Aomine just smugly grinned.

"I'll go with you! I'm worried for Tetsu-kun!" Momoi says as she followed the two.

Kagami and the others found Kuroko sitting down beside the body while fumbling with some kind of card in his hands.

If Kagami can describe the scene in one word, it's creepy. Definitely, creepy.

"O-Oi! Don't do that!" Kagami stuttered a bit as he shouted to Kuroko.

"Do what...?"

"That fumbling thing in your hand! Beside ...him! " Kagami glimpsed at the body beside Kuroko and honestly, he doesn't like this kind of stuff. The whole team knew about his tendency with horror.

"..."

The red haired expected Aomine to tease him about it too since he was so obvious but he got surprised when he saw the other trying to hide his shaken self.

Oh.

Kagami couldn't help but suppress his laughter. It's funny because it's not him.

"I know you're laughing Bakagami! It's not funny-"

Kagami laughed along with Momoi.

"Don't you dare! You're shaking too!"

"Aomine-kun doesn't like these kinds of things too Kagami-kun. When I first met him, he started chanting some kind of ritu-"

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko smiled a bit.

"Let's go over to the others" Kuroko stood up and brushed off the dust and took one final look at the body before going.

The other two stopped shaking as they got over to Akashi's place.

"Why do look so shaken up, ssu? " asked Kise who actually wanted to join earlier but got caught up on a conversation with Murasakibara.

"They're scaredy cats, Ki-chan!" Momoi said cheerfully as they all sat down near them. At least everyone is together in this situation.

"Ugh..."

"Momoi-san" Kuroko suddenly called out as he sat beside Akashi and gave the item in his hand. The red captain became intrigued by the item. He shot Kuroko a look and the other understood what that meant.

"Hmm? What is it, Tetsu-kun?"

Akashi gave Momoi the item and the girl scanned over it. Given to her was some kind of business card. She looked at the information written at the front.

'Sudagai Dam Construction...' The card is blurry and damaged around that part. Momoi turned the card over and found a written name.

Momoi's eyes widened. She looked at the two who seemed to be contemplating on what they had discovered, while the other five looked utterly confused as they too looked at the card.

"I found it on the man's id plate." Kuroko informed. This in turn caused Momoi and Akashi to look even more troubled.

"Hey, at least explain it to us!" Kagami demanded. The other four agreed with him. Heck, the other two looked like the world was ending while they have no idea about it.

"Kagami-kun, do you remember what we we're talking about before the crash?" asked Kuroko.

"Yeah, it was about that huge dam that the bus crossed through, right?" Kagami replied as he tries to recall more of the conversation.

"What about it?" Aomine added as he too listened to that conversation in the bus.

"That dam is also a well-known tourist spot." Momoi continued. "I even bought the pamphlets because we might be able to visit there. I told Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun about it. But..."

Kagami quivered. He did not like where this is headed. This feeling he's having is the same as he was on the bus.

"They shut down the place a few months back since a lot of person have been reported missing in that location." Momoi breathed heavily as she thinks of the correct sentence to say. "Aside from that, the man. The driver...his name is one of the few names that were mentioned missing and...- "

"Quite famous as well since he works at that construction site" Akashi added.

"Huh...it's probably just a coincidence you know. They just have the same name or face or whatever. I thought it'd be such a big deal." Aomine said with a bit of confidence and bravery.

"Just what Aominecchi said!" Kise smiled to try and lighten the mood.

"You guys are probably thinking way too much since we just got over that incident with the bus and all" Midorima added.

"Besides, as long as everyone's here no one's going to be missing, right Aka-chin?" Murasakibara followed.

Akashi smiled a bit "Not on my watch at least"

All of them smiled in relief.

"I hope it really is just a coincidence, Aomine-kun" broke Kuroko.

"Of course it is! Besides, even if he is the missing man, why is it rare for him to be in a bus, driving? Can't he have a job?" Aomine answered smugly. Why do they insist being pessimistic at this time of the day?

Kagami gulped as he somehow had this gut feeling that Kuroko will insist on something that is indeed out of the ordinary. He looked at Akashi and Momoi who, albeit smiling a while ago, knew what the phantom was implying.

"It is quite rare Aomine-kun. Because he is already found dead two days ago."

A suffocating silence hanged through the air as the teal haired finished his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is from the second season, vol.2 featuring Kagami Taiga, of the special cd.


	4. Human

A suffocating silence hanged through the air as the teal haired finished his sentence.

"D-dead...? The person driving the bus?" Midorima rarely stutters but any person will find this situation unnerving even if its only happening by chance.

"T-Then it really is a c-coincidence r-right?" Aomine suddenly looked really shaken. His bravery and confidence drifted away like the wind. Momoi pat his back silently.

"Y-yeaaah!" Kagami nervously supported. "I-It's not like he's dead when we first got on the bus...I mean...the bus moved..and then we're here..." Kagami trailed off.

"Can ghosts even drive...?" Murasakibara somewhat commented.

Everyone stayed silent after the comment. Now that they think about it, they never really did notice how the driver was acting when they got on the bus. It's not really weird for them not to notice, right? When riding public transportation, you're mainly focused on the road after all.

"It could've at least done a better job at driving..." Midorima quietly joked.

"It could have also purposely lead us here, kind of like the novel I was reading." Kuroko added monotonously with a glint in his eye, unfazed by the situation.

"K-kurokocchiii! Midorimacchiii! D-don't joke like that! Akashicchi, stop them!" Kise whined. He can only take up too much horror in a day. He just want to be out here fast.

Akashi stayed silent. He opened his phone and looked at the clock. It's already 11. If this incident didn't happen they should've been training at the lodge by now. Surely, the others would've noticed that they're missing for an hour and a half already.

So where were they? Did something happen to them as well? Akashi shrugged the thought and made up his mind, they all have to get out of here before dark.

"Akashi-kun, should we do my suggestion earlier?" Momoi brought up the methods she had mentioned a while back.

Akashi nodded as he really didn't have any choice. They have to do something.

"Okay then, first, we'll split up-" says Momoi but got interrupted.

"Woah woah woah wait a second! W-we can't split up! We can't just leave heeere!" Aomine barged in.

"Why not? Four of us will go find a clearing while the other four stays here to create some signs." explained Momoi. She crosses her arms while staring at her childhood friend. She knew how scared the other was, that's why she'd rather split the group evenly rather than having one or two search the entire premise.

"Don't you know it already Satsuki?!" said Aomine exasperatingly. "Even Bakagami knows what I'm talking about" Aomine pointed at Kagami.

"I s-second with Aomine on this one" Kagami nodded his head.

The others looked at the three curiously.

"Just spit it out Aomine-kun!" Momoi huffed, annoyed while reverting the blue haired teen's nickname.

"If we split up, one by one we're going to...be doomed...and if we leave this place something might happen...ugh...I don't even want to talk about it" Aomine shivered with Kagami nodding at every word.

"You two watch way too much horror movies! Besides, didn't you 'bravely' say earlier that this is just a coincidence!"

"B-but-"

"I will have to agree with them, Momoi" Akashi suddenly said. The others looked at him with surprise.

"E-eh? Akashi-kun you...?" Momoi looked at Akashi flabbergasted.

"I didn't say that because of the reason those two have but I do think that we should at least do something rather than staying here."

Kagami and Aomine pouted.

"I also agree that we should all stick together. We aren't familiar of this place and we really shouldn't mess around here either."

"As mentioned earlier, the dam had several missing people cases." continued Akashi.

"But this area isn't part of the dam, right?" Midorima chimed in. He personally liked Momoi's suggestion as it saves time and energy so why was everyone so worried in splitting up. It's not like they're haunted or anything. Everything is just a series of coincidences. Yes, the situation is unnerving for him too but he wants a fast solution.

The others waited for Akashi's answer.

"Well, this area is still part of the dam."

"What?!" Midorima was taken aback. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction.

"B-but the dam is like miles away from here, we passed by it just b-before the crash happened. How can this area be part of it?" Kise cried. He now wanted to join Aomine and Kagami's scaredy-cat group.

"Akashi-kun, could you possibly mean...?" Kuroko looked at Akashi with knowing eyes. The other nodded at him. This made the teal head think.

Murasakibara stared at the two. He knows how close Aka-chin and Mido-chin is since their position in the club practically has them spending way too much time together, but he honestly finds Kuro-chin and Aka-chin more terrifyingly close since the two of them could understand each other through mere sight and a few sentences. Murasakibara always thought that they'll be alright as long as those two people are here. Then again, as long as everyone is here, they can all get through this together.

"By that, I mean, soon this area will be part of the dam" explained Akashi.

"Soon?..." Murasakibara repeated.

"Was it on the pamphlet that they're going to expand the dam...?" Momoi looked thoughtful as she grabbed the pamphlet in her bag, that thankfully wasn't damaged, to make sure. She read the pamphlet again and sighed. How could she have overlooked that information?

"Not to mention that the coincidentally placed driver for us has a similar name to the one leading the construction for the expansion of the dam..." Akashi added as he pointed out a paragraph in the pamphlet while the others groaned.

"Please, no more of those coincidences" Kagami muttered as he places his arms around himself.

"Then, I guess it really is best for us not to split up. Considering those cases..." Momoi agreed while moving on in changing her plan.

"Can't we just stay here..." Aomine continued to whine.

"And what? Wait until it gets dark?" Momoi looked at Aomine with blank eyes. The other just sighed. "We'll all go together to find a clearing. While walking, we'll leave some trail so that we won't get lost. If it doesn't go well, we will come back to the bus and prepare some fire or something that can signal that we're here." Momoi continued.

Everyone complied as they all stood up and got ready to leave.

"What can we even use to leave a trail?" Kise asked.

"Hmph, this is why you shouldn't underestimate Oha-Asa" Midorima shifted his glasses.

"What do you have this time, Midorimacchi..." Kise sweatdropped.

Midorima showed a pack of mushrooms. He walks ahead and places the mushroom beside a tree. It perfectly blended in the environment.

"But what if there are other mushrooms in this forest?" Kagami curiously poked the mushroom that Midorima literally stuck onto the ground.

"You think that I wouldn't have thought about that? Just to remind you, Cancer is ranked first today."

Kagami notices some kind of tape wrapped on the mushroom. It's unnoticeable for others but when you know this team's shenanigans, you'll quickly notice that its definitely their trail. Kagami just sighed.

"This is why no one gets along with you, Midorima. Everybody thinks we're weird because of you" Aomine sighs and mumbles as he followed the others, whom had already walked forward, starting their quest to find a clearing with a phone signal.

"What's that supposed to mean, nanodayo?!" Midorima said ticked off as he also followed the rest.

Everyone smiled a bit.

After a while of walking and mushroom poking with a few arguments here and there, the group took a break.

"Where do we even find this clearing, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara catches his breath. He has decent stamina on court but walking for a good few minutes outside of it? He didn't have any to spare.

"To be honest, I don't really know but while at the bus, I think I saw a hazy clearing at this direction so I thought it'd be the best place to start." answered Akashi truthfully.

"Is it just me or do I hear water running?" Kise asked as he perked up and went to the direction of the sound. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"I think Kise finally snapped like Midorima" Aomine commented as he tried to hear the sound but cannot hear anything.

"I don't think so Aomine-kun, I can hear it too..." commented Kuroko.

"Me too, Ahomine" said Kagami while grinning at Aomine who mumbles a 'piss off'

They all followed the source of the sound. True enough, they reached a clearing with vast amounts of water. It felt like they're standing in front of an ocean.

"Amazing..." Kuroko quietly commented. Everyone agreed.

"This must be one of the places that the dam expansion had already submerged" Momoi thought as she looked and walked around to find a signal. Akashi trailed behind her to get a good look at his phone as well.

"What's this?" Murasakibara pointed at the three unnoticeable statues on the ground. The statues are positioned in a triangle formation whilst facing each other.

"Hmm?" Midorima took a closer look at the old dusty statues. The statues depicts three children wearing the traditional kimonos.

Midorima unnoticeably trembled as he noticed one terrifying detail.

The kimono is worn the way it is for the dead.

Whether it's another coincidence or not, he does not like where this is heading.

"Akashi." Midorima suddenly called out.

Everyone looked at the green haired surprised at the sudden outburst.

"We have to get out of here. We have to go back at the bus and just stay there." Midorima exclaimed as he pointed at the statues while Akashi walked near him. Murasakibara and Kagami squinted to see what the fuss on the statues were all about.

"That's what I said a while ago...right, Tetsu?" says Aomine with an I-told-you-so face as he looks at Kuroko for reaffirmation. The other simply nodded but went to take a look at the statue as well.

"I see..." Akashi's eyes glowered at the statue and noticed the same thing that the other did. But...why is it that he felt like it was missing something? Truthfully, he does not want to know what it is since it reeks a bad feeling.

"I think it's best if we all go now, Akashi-kun." Kuroko noticed Akashi's reaction and he felt the same.

"Yeah, let's go wait by the bus or something" Kise shivered.

"We really shouldn't have even left in the first place! This is what I've been telling you guys!" Aomine shivered as well as he places his arms to himself.

"At least we're all together...?" Kise tried to lighten the mood.

The seven of them still stared at the statue while preparing to leave, until they heard a scream.

"SATSUKI?!"

A loud splash of water was heard and the girl suddenly vanish.

As soon as they all heard the loud splash in the water, all of the panic from the bus incident suddenly came crawling back.

Aomine wasted no time in diving into the water to save his friend along with Kise, Kagami and Murasakibara.

"W-what just happened?!" Midorima stuttered uncharacteristically as he asked Akashi.

"I honestly don't know..." and I don't really want to know was left unsaid. Akashi inwardly slaps himself. This isn't the time to be hesitant and afraid. Why is he losing control over himself? The red captain then joined with the search.

_"...A village..."_

Midorima shivered as he heard someone whisper. He looked around and found no one but Kuroko beside him. But the voice didn't really sound like it came from the other since he's also busy in preparing to delve into the water to help.

Of all the experiences he had in his life, Midorima thought that this has to be the scariest.

"I found her! I got her!" Aomine declares as all of them went to the shore as they all deemed that the girl was found safely.

"Momoicchi!" Kise cried out as he hugged the girl when he reached the shore.

"Ki-chan..." Momoi coughs a bit as she catches her breath.

"What just happened?! Satsuki! There's just no way you'll go and dive there like a madman! Did you accidentally slip?! This is why I told you that we should just stay at the bus!" Aomine presses the girl's shoulder in a panic.

Everyone held their breath as the girl explained.

"I-I don't know Dai-chan...I can't possibly know...All I did was try to find a signal and suddenly I was pulled into the water..." Momoi teared a bit and tried to stand up but her foot hurts so bad. Aomine then turned to the girl's foot to try and ease the pain but instead found a hand mark.

A very hard imprint of a hand that looked like it tried to pull the feet off the body.

Assuming from what had happened, that hand probably came from that...water.

All of them looked at the dam and back at the imprint.

To describe in one word, it's terrifying.

"W-w-wha...?" Aomine mutters some incoherent words as he looks at the mark.

"Please tell me that it's from your hands..." Kagami looked defeated as he pleaded while shaking.

Everyone knew the answer to all that and unconsciously arrived at a unifying course of action.

Coincidence or not. Real or not.

They have to leave this place.

Fast.

"Look, let's all just leave and follow the trail back to the bus." Midorima said as he started to go back and followed the trail.

Aomine carried the girl on his back, despite her protests, and proceeded to pursue Midorima while the others followed behind them.

They all continued to follow the trail. Until, they all realized that it drives them insane.

"Where are we?!" asked Kagami as he panicked. There are many things that has happened for today and he certainly doesn't want the 'we're-lost-in-the-forest' event to happen too. Can things get any worse than this?!

"Are we lost, ssu? Midorimacchiii!" Kise whined as he looked around for Midorima's lucky trail.

Everyone looked at Midorima.

"But...I am following the trail..." Midorima tiredly said as he pointed out the trail. He gets what the others are pointing out. Everyone also saw the trail clearly.

"But why does it feel like we've been walking for hours..." Murasakibara whined as well. "This is even longer than the one we've walked to earlier."

"It's also getting dark as well..." added Kuroko.

Midorima inwardly grumbled. He knows that this should've been the place where the bus should be. But where was it?

"G-guys..." Kise suddenly called out just like he did a while ago when he found the water which probably means that this is not great news.

"Yeah...?" Aomine said quietly as he placed Satsuki down but is still beside her just in case she needed any support.

Everyone looked to where Kise was at. He was standing, with his back turned on them, near where the bus was supposedly located. Except now, it's a bunch of tall trees.

"L-l-look at this..." Kise pointed out the tall trees. There were a few gaps and anyone could clearly see what lies beyond the boundary.

"Holy..." Kagami trailed off as he went beside Kise and saw the scene.

The other followed as well and they all quietened down.

There is a village amidst the trees in front of them. Also, the ground that they're on seem to have shifted higher when they were gone earlier, if that is even possible, which allowed them to overlook the whole scenery.

"...This is all probably just a bad dream...Please slap me..." Aomine said to his childhood friend who didn't respond out of surprise by the whole turn of events.

"What is this place?..." Murasakibara looked around. Honestly, he feels like joining Aomine now.

Akashi opened his phone and weird enough, the phone wouldn't open. Kuroko noticed his actions and tried it with his phone too along with Momoi and Midorima.

"It's no good..." Kuroko calmly said as he placed his phone back to his bag calmly and went to overlook the whole village again. "I'll go check around that part of the forest. Stay here."

All of them looked at him weirdly. How the hell can he stay so calm?! Heck, even Akashi is impressed by how the other is acting.

"Kuroko, I know that you're not afraid of anything but please..." Kagami cried a bit to his friend "We're going to get out of here, some officials will probably notice the damage on the road or something. So, stop doing any more of those creepy stuffs." Kagami mumbled to the other who ignored him by walking away to his desired destination but still in sight for the others to see him.

All of them sighed at the teal head and tiredly sat down.

After a few minutes, Kuroko then went back to them and sat down near Kagami to give his observations.

"It seems that all of the parts of the forest will lead to this village which is supposedly impossible since it doesn't seem like it was here a while ago...Also, looking up at the view over that part, the road to where our bus was on is mysteriously nowhere to be found." Kuroko explained as he pointed out the trees and the clearings "It's as if we're suddenly on a different place...that cages us out."

"Hah?! Are you telling me that we're stuck here?!"

"Yes, stop shouting. It's going to be okay."

Kagami calmed himself down as he looked again in front of him.

A barren village that looks like its been taken out of a horror game.

This is definitely not okay.

"How can this be okay, Tetsu..." Aomine joined the whining.

"Are you even afraid of what is happening right now, Kuroko?! Do you even realize what you just said?!" Kagami asked.

"Yes. Who else wouldn't be? We're trapped with no information about this place whatsoever."

All of them sweatdropped as the teen's expression doesn't really match with his statement.

"...So, what do we do now...?" Kise asked. They're stuck here with no supplies and better yet in a forest near a village that seemed to be haunted. Yup, what a great day indeed.

"Also...I found a certain altar on the part where I was observing a while ago." added Kuroko.

"Altar?" Momoi asked curiously. It's not everyday you get to see an altar. At least, not anymore. Gathering her information, she concluded that this village is probably a hundred to two hundred years old if an altar is casually seen like that.

"I'm not exactly sure if it's an altar...But it could give us a clue about the exit to this village since it looked like a ritual altar..."

"You mean those rituals that the tribals do or something? Dance and stuff?" Kagami asked not meaning to be rude since he really does not know much about this country's history.

"In the past, most villages in the country do rituals for luck and grace in their harvest or to appease entities. If that's the case then this village probably ranges from a hundred years old already" Akashi explained.

"A hundred years..." Murasakibara and Kise mumbled. So why were they suddenly in a hundred year old village?

"Let's get moving to that altar then. It's better than staying here." Midorima stood up.

"We don't really have a choice...no more escape routes, remember?" Aomine sighed as he followed. If they all didn't leave the bus a while ago just as he told them then this wouldn't have happened...Oh well, nothing they can do about it.

Kuroko led the way to where he was previously observing a while ago. True enough, they saw a statue looking altar at the top of this somewhat hill looking road.

The altar is shaped as some kind of creature with the inside of it open.

"There is a message inscribed here..." Kuroko whispered to Akashi. The other looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off as he began to decipher the writings while the others examined the statue more.

"Hmm...I think you place something here" Murasakibara pointed out some kind of small unnoticeable placeholder in the open part of the statue.

Midorima looked closer and indeed there is a weird placeholder slot in there. Three, if he were to count, placed in a triangular formation. This information all clicked in his head.

"Where have I seen this before again?" Aomine tried to recall.

"Hmm...I felt like I've seen it too..." Kise added.

"In the statues a while ago, you idiots, how can you forget already?!" Kagami facepalmed.

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun can really be forgetful at times..."

"UWOAH?!" the three of them shouted surprised to hear Kuroko.

"Tetsu! Appear normally will ya?!" Aomine held a hand in his chest as he breathed a sigh of relief. No more haunted hands. Just no.

"Oh God...why am I in this situation..." Kagami continued crying internally as the goosebumps he felt didn't disappear.

"Kurokocchiii..." Kise whined as he cried alligator tears.

Kuroko blinked at the three of them.

"...Does that mean we have to get those statues?" said Momoi curiously. The others shrugged since it could be anything that they can place in there.

"It isn't mentioned that it's the statue to be placed on it." Akashi says as he just finished deciphering the message and walked towards the group.

"It...? Did you find anything, Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"A message" Akashi said as he glanced at Kuroko, who is amusingly teasing Kagami. He does not understand why didn't Kuroko tell everyone about the message.

"Where did you find it?" Momoi asked with a glint in her eyes. She wants to personally see the message. Akashi pointed out the part of the statue where it was carved and Momoi glanced at it. She looked at the part weirdly and silently went back to Aomine's side. The action unnoticeably irked Akashi. First, it was Kuroko looking at him like that a while ago and now its Momoi. They could've just told him their problem.

"The first few parts were already worn out but the visible part says some kind of verse of what the village's ritual is about..." Akashi informed as he continued to say what he had read.

'...Three descendants bestow gratitude upon you. The lost shall find their way for the creators lit up their path to freedom.

Escape the will and havoc will wreath upon the land and xxx wrath will perish us all.'

"Descendants...?" Kagami asked as he tries to comprehend everything he had just heard. "Ugh...I think this thing made everything much more confusing..."

"We just have to bring something in this altar or something right? It did say that it'll lead the path to freedom or somethin'..." said Aomine trying to think up of some items that they had seen along the way while trying to ignore the 'perish' part.

"Our best bet would be those statues a while ago, right?" Kise suggested.

"Even if we do bring it, I don't think it can even fit in there..." Midorima quietly argued in which Akashi agreed.

"Maybe there's a smaller statue somewhere...?" Kuroko added to Kise's suggestion.

"You're not suggesting that there's one of those mini statues in those houses...are you...?" Kagami groaned while Aomine stiffened at his question. There is no way in hell they're going near those houses.

"We don't really know if it's even the statue...nor if this thing is true" Momoi commented.

Everyone quietened down at the comment and continued thinking for a few minutes until they all got exhausted.

"Hey..." Murasakibara suddenly called out. They looked at the purple teen who seemed to be looking at the place where they were at earlier "I think I see light in that spot..."

All of them glanced at the direction and true enough there is a bit of light. They left the altar and went to the source of the light and found a flashlight.

"There are papers under the flashlight too" Momoi said while Kagami commented how creepily convenient it was to find these items. The girl continued to read the contents of the paper.

'Sudagai Dam Construction Leader Missing'

"Hey guys, this is all about the driv-"

"AAAAAGH!" Kagami, Aomine and Kise interrupted Momoi with their sudden scream. The three hid behind Murasakibara.

"What's wrong?" asked Akashi. He noticed that Murasakibara also turned pale with his hands shaking.

"G-g-g-!" The four of them stuttered as they all looked at the direction in front of them which leads near the very entrance of the village.

"What the hell...?! " Midorima cursed as he shifted his glasses to look brave but is failing quite horribly since he keeps on doing it. Momoi and Kuroko looked taken aback too.

Akashi looked again in front.

There's a...

Person?

He looked decent enough, wearing plain casual clothes. Akashi shrugged off everyone's reactions. They're all exhausted after all. He'll take this matter into his hands.

"A person...! We should ask if-" said Akashi as he was about to call out to the said person but his mouth suddenly got covered up by the others.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aomine panicked as he shuts Akashi's mouth which, if it happened on a normal day, he would probably get killed.

"I should be the one asking you that...Daiki" Akashi suddenly has this dark glare staring into the soul of Aomine. He has enough of this. Why is everyone acting this way?!

"Y-You..." Aomine trailed off while looking at the others for support which he didn't really get but came in the form of Tetsu.

"Akashi-kun, I may have to agree with Aomine-kun." informed Kuroko.

Aomine sighed in relief. If its Kuroko then Akashi will listen to him. The others listened attentively.

"Tell me, why do we have to pass on our first lead to get out of this place? Tetsuya..." said Akashi sternly. Why was he being the out of place here?

Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"What did you see, Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"A person who just might know the way out." replied Akashi. He wasn't stupid nor was he that scared. Surprised, yes, and Kuroko knows that. So why...?

"Hmm..." the other looked at him silently.

Then everything in Akashi's head clicked.

Why didn't he realize that before?...He really seem to be out of character ever since all these events happened. Well, everyone is. Nobody can blame him.

"I see...I get your point now, Kuroko" Akashi calmed himself down and exhaled. So this is what Kuroko was implying at the statue a while ago.

"Why is it like that though...?." Kuroko trailed off.

"Maybe it has something to do with all these events..."

"I can't help but feel that there is more to that"

"You also have to tell me why you know the thing about that statue."

"...At a good time, I will"

"I don't really get what you two are talking about but if you guys are done, then let's go back to our place a while ago." Kagami said as he finished calming himself down and walked a few steps and sat down.

"Why the hell do you even want to chase that thing...sometimes, I just don't get you, Akashi" Aomine mumbled as he followed Kagami along with Kise and Murasakibara.

"I think I'm seeing your point here..." Midorima said to Akashi and Kuroko, who looked at him with challenging eyes. Momoi agreed with Midorima.

"I saw something terrfying, Akashi. We all did." Midorima inhaled "It literally has an aura that screams death..." He looked at Momoi who reaffirmed the statement by nodding.

"What did you see exactly...?" questioned Akashi as he held out his breath.

There was a pause.

"It was a man walking with its neck broken...A very bloody man..."

Akashi widened his eyes as the other three looked at the ground shaken.

But why ...? What's happening?...

Why was he spared of those sight?

Why him...?

"I saw a human..."

Nobody answered. None of them knew the explanation to that.

All of them just wanted to get out of here fast.


	5. Abilities

"A human...?" Momoi cannot grasp the striking contrast of the statement. Why are they even seeing those...people?

"I do not understand as well..." Akashi quietly commented. He then looked at Kuroko with hard eyes.

"I believe that it's already a good time to tell us what you know Kuroko."

The three of them stared at the phantom.

"Honestly, I do not know much..." Kuroko looked at them passively with a hint of disappointment. Everyone knows that kind of look from him. It shows how much he wanted to help them but is having a hard time grasping all of the information in his head and telling all that he knows.

"Then, can you at least tell me why you knew I can see differently?" asked Akashi as he deemed the other to be telling the truth.

"When you first saw those statues near the dam...I observed that you saw...you knew...that something was missing." silently explained Kuroko.

Akashi stared at the other waiting for more information but found that it was all the explanation Kuroko has. Observation? He knew how much Kuroko was observant but still... Akashi can't help but feel the other is still hiding something more. He was about to ask about his suspicions but got cut off as the teal head already realized what he is going to say.

"I do not mean to hide anything...I just don't know where to start...I tried arranging my thoughts earlier but I was too slow...Maybe if I were a bit faster...then this might not have happened..." admitted Kuroko looking really disappointed in himself. The other three then started to inwardly panic as they tried thinking up of a way to comfort the other. Everyone knew that their team are actually soft at heart. Not that they'll admit that to each other but it can be seen through their actions.

"It's not your fault, Tetsu-kun! Anyone would be confused in our situation!" Momoi comforted as he places her hand at the boy's back. She looked at him determinedly "We can get through this! As long as we're all here together"

"Even I am afraid. Not that I'm comforting you or anything" stated Midorima earning a playful tsundere comment from Momoi. The two silently smiled as they felt Kuroko ease up.

"We'll listen from the very beginning Kuroko." Akashi comfortingly smiled. "You shouldn't shoulder the burden alone."

"Yes...I know..." Kuroko inhaled "Thank you..." He looked ready to tell them his story. "But before that, we really should tell the others about what we found out..." Kuroko pointed at the other four sitting down near their location.

The three agreed as they all went to the other four.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kagami grumbled but everyone noticed a hint of fear in his tone.

"I-I told you we should just have stayed there...at the bus...a while ago..." Aomine whined as he tried to think of other things to distract him from what they all just saw.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Kise muttered. His words then made Kagami and Aomine remember the events. The three of them cried inwardly.

"I'm hungry..." Murasakibara randomly says to himself as a way of distraction too.

"We have important information to say." Momoi declared to the four who listened to her attentively. They all know that they have to be brave in order for them to get out of here.

"You all saw the figure a while ago..." Akashi started. Aomine paled as he remembered what he did to the red captain earlier. Akashi looked at him reassuringly that what he is going to say is not about punishment. Not now. Why was he even going to punish them if they're already stuck in this tight situation?

Akashi continued explaining. He immediately tackled on how he can see things differently, which earned him ridiculous looks from the other four but they all accepted it since they're already in this situation.

"That explains your behavior..." said Aomine in which Akashi silently agreed.

"But why Akashicchi only...? " Kise sniffled. He too, wanted to be spared of the sight of that...person.

Kagami and Murasakibara stayed silent as they waited for Akashi to finish.

"Kuroko will explain more information to us." continued Akashi.

"Tetsu...? Why Tetsu?" Aomine's ears perked up at the mention of his best friend.

"Why indeed." Akashi simply said as he looked at the teal head.

All eyes are on Kuroko as he began his story from the very beginning.

"It actually began before the bus crashed...Kagami-kun was exclaiming how amazed he was by the dam." started Kuroko. Everyone then looked at Kagami who embarrassingly looked at the ground.

"He went on rambling about how the dam looked like something from a movie and-"

"They don't need to know that! Just get to the point!" Kagami shouted while Aomine snorted.

"I am getting there Kagami-kun" Kuroko said with an annoyed tone. "I touched the window to look clearly at what Kagami-kun was rambling about and then I saw it."

Everyone quietened down.

"I saw some images depicting a crash site of a vehicle as well as news about a dam expanding and submerging a certain village. I thought it was some kind of message or a trick to the eye so I shrugged it off. Seeing those images made me feel tired so I fell asleep and when I woke up the bus had already crashed."

"You saw the future or something...? If you told us a bit earlier then...well, actually, nevermind." Kagami trailed off. Even if they did know, it's not like they can do something about it.

"Nobody can blame you, Tetsu! Its not like you knew that it'd be our bus. So, even if you did tell us what you saw, we'll probably shrug it off too." defended Aomine.

Kuroko appreciated their concern by nodding a little as he continued his story.

"Though...during the bus incident, it happened once more." the teal head looked at them with hard eyes.

"It was when I caught the driver by his hand that I saw again another image of a news about a missing leader of a dam construction site. I had a glimpse of the man's name before the image disappeared completely."

"Is that why you were so vexed in looking at the driver's id plate?" asked Akashi as he remembered that it was the other who gave them the man's card.

"Yes...I knew that I should've mentioned what I knew rather than making everyone feel uncomfortable. We could've avoided this situation if I placed my information a bit earlier... I'm sorry." Kuroko bowed his head as a way of apology.

"Kurokocchiii!" Kise tackled Kuroko, who didn't avoid this time.

Kagami gently bumps the teal head as a way of assurance. While Aomine taps the other's back.

They smiled at him. Telling him that it wasn't his fault.

With those actions, Kuroko continued his story.

"After that, the next images that I saw was when I touched those statues near the dam. The images depict several other statues lined up in a row. It was then I realized, Akashi-kun might also have some kind of ability similar to mine because I observed something was off when he examined the statue." Kuroko, along with everyone else, looked at Akashi.

"You mean my sight?" he asked.

"Yes. It may not be the same as seeing the images but you can see things that we can't. Do you remember the feeling you have with those statues? "

The other nodded.

"I felt as if something was missing." Akashi explained. What does that have to do anything?

"There is something missing since I saw a fourth statue in those images."

Midorima brushed his eyes. He was the first one to see those statues and he can't recall any trace of a fourth statue. He looked at Kuroko and Akashi and his respect for their observation prowess increased tenfold. It's terrifying to know that with just the power of sight you can see and solve a lot of things.

"After that, we all wound up here. I explored by myself over that clearing to see if this was the same village. I can faintly remember the altar and the mountains from the images before the bus crash. True enough, there is the altar." continued Kuroko.

"Did you see another image when you touched that thing?" Kagami asked worriedly. The other teen nodded. Kagami unnoticeably bit his lip. He could now faintly sense how tired Kuroko is. The other did mention about being tired when seeing those images.

"I saw some things being placed inside the statue but the details are quite blurry. Also, I saw a long carved message on the side of the statue. Only I know of the message, so that's when I tried to test out my hunch about Akashi-kun." Kuroko said casually.

"I see..." Momoi started speaking up "That's why it felt so weird..." Kuroko looked at the girl confusingly.

"I do remember that you looked at the message, Momoi." Akashi recalled.

"You see, when I viewed the message there was only one sentence that I could read...It's as if Akashi-kun-"

"Momoi-san..." interrupted Kuroko.

"Y-yes, Tetsu-kun?"

Everyone looked at Kuroko who seemed irked for some reason.

"There's no message written there Momoi-san...I saw it through the images, that's why I know of it. But, only Akashi-kun can see it. I used that statue to test out my hunch because I can't actually see the message written there."

Momoi is flabbergasted along with everyone else.

"Satsuki too...?!" Aomine's jaw dropped. Do all of them have weird abilities now?

"No way! That's just...weird!" Momoi stood up and told them she wants to go and check the altar again. All of them complied as they all walked back towards the altar.

They all observed the spot with the carvings.

"I can see it...! A while ago it looked blurred but I can see it all clearly now...!" Momoi touched the written part carefully so as to make sure it is there. She was going to previously say that Akashi-kun was acting weird and saying stuff out of thin air.

"Nothing's changed for me" Akashi said as he too looked at the written part.

Aomine, Kagami, Kise and Murasakibara all looked at the part they're pointing but found nothing.

"Everyone is probably snapping now..." Aomine commented quietly as he wipes his eyes. To no avail, he still can't see any message.

"I can see it too..." Midorima said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him.

"But if Momoi and I can see it, then why did we also see that...person...?" asked Midorima while shivering at the memory.

"Maybe there are limits...?" Akashi proposed.

"We have yet to know more information..." Kuroko added as he silently stifled a yawn. It didn't pass Kagami's eyes as he scolded the other.

"Kuroko, take a break! Look, before we get to solving mysteries, we should take care of ourselves first." Kagami sighed. Health deteriorates fast in scary places that's for sure. He felt himself trying not to pass out after hearing all these things about abilities.

"Kagami's right. Let's take a break and prepare for our next action." Akashi said as he sat down on the ground with the others following him.

"What are we even going to do?" Kagami asked as he made sure Kuroko plopped on the ground next to him. He looked at the other sternly while muttering a 'go to sleep for a bit, you need it' which the other reluctantly complied. Due to exhaustion, the teal head did fall asleep quite fast. Everyone smiled for a bit.

"We really have no choice but to look for more information about this ritual since its our only clue for an exit..." Akashi muttered.

"The houses might have those information..." Momoi added as she looked at the village. The others silently followed the action.

They're all against in going there.

"Isn't there any other way to get information?" Aomine grumbled. He knew that everyone would avoid the houses because they're at unknown territory after all. But, there has to be a way to get out...right?

"I'm afraid I do not know how nor where...the forest is also out of question since it will still lead here as Kuroko says." Akashi tiredly sighs.

"It's like being stuck inside a ball..." said Kise as he drew a circle through the layer of dusts on the ground.

"...Are we ever going to get out...?" Murasakibara asked as he looked at Kise's drawing. Midorima also looked while contemplating if the amount of lucky items can even make a difference to find a way out of this place.

Nobody answered.

Nobody knew the answer.

Silence took up the place and everyone got anxious by each minute. It drives them crazy to have nothing to do at a place that isn't even suppose to exist.  
**  
"It's the ***"**

**"Kill them...!"**

**"We found the *** "**

**"Filthy scums...!"  
**   
Several loud, violent voices are then heard.

"W-WHAT'S THAT?!" Kise suddenly stood up as heard violent shouts. His action woke Kuroko up and startled everyone.

"Kise-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kuroko, who also stood up along with the others.

"Kise...?" Akashi looked at the yellow haired teen who seems to be covering his ears while looking around.

"Make the voices stop..." Kise pleaded quietly as he tries to look for the source of the voice.

All of them looked at the teen worriedly.

"I don't hear anything..." Momoi whispered. The others also agreed but it occurred to them that this might be Kise's ability similar to the other four teens.

"Me too...But it does smell weird here..." Aomine commented.

"This isn't the time for that, Ahomine" Kagami argued as he found several lights behind the statue.

"What's that...?" asked Kuroko.

Kise looked like he's hyperventilating and Midorima supported him but he felt like joining the other as all of them looked at the commotion in the statue.

They can suddenly see people at plain sight near the statue. The wrong part is that, these people...are like the person they have seen earlier.

All of them are drenched in blood with parts of their body broken. They all held torches as well as pitchforks while walking slowly towards them.

The teens shivered. They now hear the resonating angry shouts being mumbled. They don't need any message or ability to even tell them what they needed to do. Together, they all ran away in fear. They ran and ran until they realized that they were near the entrance to the village.

"D-d-did we lose them...?!" Momoi stuttered. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She looked around to observe the surroundings. It seems that they're near the entrance of the village. There's one traditional house in sight while far straight is an intersection leading to more houses.

"What are those things?!" Midorima asked in a panic.

"Mido-chiiiin...Aka-chin...I want to go home..." Murasakibara whined as he too is so afraid. He can't handle this anymore.

"Why do they even chase us?!" Kagami gasped for breath.

"Probably to make us 'join' them..." Aomine washes his sweat by using his shirt. It was a cold night here yet he was sweating bullets. He's getting tired of being scared...is that supposed to be a good thing? Aomine groaned. Why can't the exit just be around the corner...?

"They were calling us some names...I'm not able to hear it clearly but did you guys hear it? I think they're out to kill us just because we're outsiders..." Kise recovered from his panic attack. He catches his breath as he looked at his team for a similar answer.

All of them looked at the yellow haired confusingly. Then again, they were already used to everything being so confusing here. Kise took this as a sign that only he can hear those words.

"So, Kise-chin's ability is hearing them...I think I'm seeing the pattern..." Murasakibara interjected as he looked at Kise and Aomine. He stared at them for a few minutes before staring at the other five. Everyone looked at him with a hint of surprise. It's not everyday they get to see the purple head so afraid yet thoughtful. They all paused as they try to determine what the purple head is talking about.

"Let's see...Kuroko and Akashi can see things. Midorima and Momoi also has the same ability but is limited...Kise can hear them talk rather than hearing them mumbling horrifically..." Kagami listed as he tried to connect the dots. All of them pinned the pattern.

"Is it about the senses or something...?" Kise suggested but got immediately cut off.

"Guys...!" Aomine suddenly called out as he pointed at the previous road they had been in to. The previous lights can be seen walking towards their path.

"Oh boy..." Kagami groaned. He looked torn in running inside the village. Even though he knows that going inside the village is the best choice, he is actually considering in hiding somewhere behind a random tree.

"Over here too!" Momoi also suddenly called out as she pointed at the road in front of them. They could also see a bit of lights illuminating from the far right side of the intersection. It may be slow, but those lights are with no doubt, also going at their direction.

"What are we even supposed to do?!" Kise panics. There was no way out...unless...

"Look, we all have no choice..." Akashi bit his lip. It's an unknown world out here. It's better to survive now than thinking of the consequences later.

"We have to enter the house" Kuroko finished.

Kagami and Aomine gulped.

"Can't we just tell them that we don't even want to be here." Kagami cried as he remembers what Kise told them earlier about being an outsider.

"It's not like we have any choice but to be an outsider. This village is stupid." Aomine added. They didn't asked to be here. So, why the hell are these people out there to kill them.

"Just shut up you two, let's just go in the house" Momoi angrily grabs the two. This is no time for arguing.

All of them looked pale but having no choice, everyone rushed to the first house near the entrance. They opened the door and went inside.

As they entered the house they are greeted with a narrow dusty entrance way with another door in front of it. The wall on the left side is partitioned so they can see the other room from their place clearly.

Despite the entryway being narrow, all of them stayed there. They really don't want to explore inside the house without a plan.

The voices were suddenly heard outside the house and after a few minutes, it vanished.

"...Are they gone...?" Aomine asked as he held on to the other door in front of the entrance way just in case the 'people' outside enters. Can ghosts even open doors? Or do they slip through walls? He does not know which is why he is holding on to the door knob for his dear life.

"The voices are gone so...maybe?" Kise answered as he leaned a bit on the door they came in from. The words he heard are not really different from a while ago. Truthfully, he's scared of hearing those voices but now that he hears it again, he's mostly saddened by it. He could feel the anguish and suffering from those voices. It made him think...

What made those people suffer so much...?

"We should check outside just in case...?" Kagami suggested. Just by entering this room, he felt so peeved and irked. It felt as if the house is going to swallow them whole. Outside was scary but it was better than being suffocated inside.

Kise, whom is closest to the entry door, followed Kagami's suggestion.

Huh...?

"What...?" Kise fumbles with the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" Murasakibara asks as he helped the other.

"It...won't open...!"

Hearing those words, everyone panicked.

"...Please no" Kagami groaned as Aomine and Midorima went to the door to try and open it.

Every single one of them tried to open the door but not once did it budge.

"Great...just great" Aomine sighed as he leaned on the door. Can this situation get any worse?

"This village really doesn't give us any choice does it?" Momoi commented as she too tiredly leans on the partitioned wall.

The teens looked at each other. All of them got a heavy feeling on their chest as they looked away and in to the other door in front of them.

"I suppose we have to find an exit on this house first..." Midorima breathed heavily. He volunteers in opening the other door that leads inside the house. He hesitated a bit before putting his hands on the knob.

"W-wait!" Aomine suddenly interrupted the green haired whom is nervously trying to open the door.

"What?!"

"There's a lot of ghosts in there too! If we open the door they will get alerted for sure!" Aomine whined.

"How can you even tell?!" Midorima exasperatingly looked at the other teen. They have to get out of here fast, so why was the other whining? Though, despite the whining, the fact that the other looks so serious about his statement makes him restless.

"I-I dunno, it smells the same as it is outside. Can't we just go somewhere else?"

Everyone carefully examines the place again as they listened to the other two's argument.

Aomine sighed. He knows that there was no other way to get inside, other than that door. No matter how much he inspects their location he really can't find anything. Its just the two doors, one of which is locked, and the wall.

...

Wall?

Aomine's head shot up as he looked at the partitions on the left side wall.

"I have an idea!" Aomine declares as he tries to break one of the wooden partitions.

"You're not really suggesting that we go through that partition right...? Can we even fit in there...?" Kagami sweatdropped as he realized the other's plan.

"Duh" Aomine commented as he successfully (quietly out of fear) broke two of the old partitions with his bare hands. He then hoisted himself up in the space he created, like the pro climber he was, and went to the other room.

The room would be pitch dark if it wasn't for the dimly lit lamp. Now that he thinks about it, the light of this lamp reaches the entranceway. That's why the entranceway wasn't that dark...

"How convenient...creepily...convenient" Aomine huffed as he imitates Kagami's comment earlier. He then looked at his teammates who followed his actions.

"Mine-chin..." Murasakibara grumbled. He was way too tall to even fit in the partition. After a few more broken partitions, he squeezed himself in. "We are not doing that again..." the purple head added as he catches his breath when he plops himself in the room. They haven't even explored the whole house yet he feels so tired already.

"Its cause you're too big Murasakibara" Aomine commented.

"This is why I told you to lay off the sweets" Midorima normally scolded in which the other huffed. At least they all got in to the room.

All of them looked around their new surroundings. As if taunting them, the dimly lamp suddenly chose to shut itself off.

"IT'S SO DAAARK!" Aomine, Kagami and Kise jumped as they tried to reach out to anyone amidst the darkness.

"D-dai-chan! I can't breathe..." Momoi said as the other hugged her for dear life. Honestly, she too is getting quite scared and anxious.

"Kise! Stop clinging to me!" Midorima commanded as he tried to fling the other off his back.

"Midorimacchiii! You're the one closest to meee. Don't let gooo"

Midorima sighed as he also felt Murasakibara's hands on his back.

As they all panicked, a bright light then came in to their view.

"UWOOAH! GHOST!"

"W-What the hell is that?!" Aomine shut his eyes.

"A g-ghost...?" Kagami shivered but realized what he was looking at.

A tick mark appeared on Kagami's head.

"KUROOOKOOO!" Kagami places his hands on the other's hair irritated.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko quietly called as he tried to prevent the other from shaking his head.

"Stop scaring us you idiot!" Kagami groaned. Here he thought that the other is a ghost because of a flashlight he is holding pointed at his face.

"I thought I was going to die..." Kise whined.

"Tetsu..." Aomine felt like his soul went out of his body as he opened his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you... I was supposed to say that I have the flashlight we found earlier...but you didn't give me a chance..." explained Kuroko as he held the flashlight. Kagami knew he did that on purpose. He just knew.

"Even at this situation, Kuroko..." Kagami sighed as the other unnoticeably smiled.

"I found a staircase." Akashi pointed out as Kuroko passes the flashlight to him.

With their captain's statement, they snapped back in to reality. They looked around the room and true enough there is a staircase at the far end.

The room itself is spacious and contains traditional decorations. It looked like a former dressing room since it has a lot of cloth hanged on a rack as well as several cabinets and boxes lined up. On the right wall there is one door in which Aomine claims that it probably leads to the same place as the door in the entrance way. They have ruled that way out, so the only path that they can take is the staircase.

"You know... why don't we just crush the wall so that we can go outside...? Or broke the door we came in to earlier?" Murasakibara suggests before they climbed up the rusty squeaky staircase.

"That might actually be plausible..." Kagami commented as he stopped in his tracks. Everyone else did the same. Why didn't they think of that earlier?

"Then why would they lock the door if we could just break it?!" Midorima annoyingly responds. What's the point in all of this then?

"Well, we did break the partition a while ago..." Aomine considers the suggestion. If he broke the partition a while ago, what's not to say they can't break the wall so that they can escape outside?

"That's true. Besides, we don't have anything to lose if we break it." Kagami agreed. It's only in horror games that a character is stuck exploring the house because they are programmed to do so. This is not a horror game and so they're not obligated to explore.

"Our lives duh, Bakagami" Aomine retorted while Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Let's give it a try then" Kuroko followed the suggestion. There's no harm in to it since the voices outside were already long gone. Momoi and Akashi just went along with it deeming it to be a shortcut if ever successful.

Murasakibara, Aomine and Kagami volunteered in their operation of breaking the wall. They all readied themselves and then ran and pushed the old wooden wall with all their might. Only to get plopped on the ground because of some kind of force that prevents them to break the wall. They all knew the answers to their dilemma. There is no shortcut after all.

"That's that." Midorima sighed. Even though he knew the actions were pointless, he can't help but feel hope.

"Well...in one way or another, we're bound to search these houses anyways..." Momoi commented as she too, looked disappointed at the outcome of the operation.

The three on the ground frustratingly sighed. They were too powerless. They stood up and just followed their original plan in going up the staircase. After climbing up, all of the teens are now in a long, wide, hallway which contains one door leading to a room. At the end of the hall, there is a path going down which signifies another staircase. They can also overlook the whole first floor at this balcony.

"That's one large fireplace..." Kagami commented as he sparingly looked at the floor beneath them.

"Is that the place where the door from the entrance way leads to?" asked Momoi as she also pointed out at the first floor. It was dark but she could make out the shape of two doors. If she drew the map correctly, then those two doors leads to the entrance way as well as the dressing room.

Momoi then suddenly shivered.

"I-is that...?" Kise silently trembled as he began hearing familiar voices. They all looked at the first floor and found familiar lights. It wasn't as many as it was outside but it was still terrifying.  
**  
"Use him..."**

**"Where...?"**

**"Do not let him out..."**

**"Where am I...?"  
**   
Kise uncovered his ears as he looked down confusingly. The voices...

"It sounds different..." Kise said as the others looked at him.

"Yes, it is." Akashi answered as he examined the lights. He can see a clear difference.

"What did you see Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he looked away. All he could ever see is too much blood.

"They are different from the people outside. The ones here are guarding that guy..." Akashi squinted. Now that he thinks about it, the person looked familiar.

"It's the driver...and now that I think about it...He's the one that I was about to call out earlier." realized Akashi. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"You mean the first dead guy we saw...was the driver...?" Kagami contemplated. So, did that guy really lead them here?

The teens stayed silent until they all knew that it was already eerily normal for them to find events like this at this place.

"Good thing we didn't enter through that door..." Murasakibara said while looking at Midorima impassively since a while ago he's in charge of opening said door of doom.

"You know...if I wasn't all that bothered by this...I would say that Aominecchi can smell them..." Kise said as he also mentioned how Aomine was the one who got them into the other room since he deemed the room to smell differently.

"Maybe he does..." Midorima shifted his glasses. If that's the case, then Murasakibara and Kagami's abilities are the only ones left to discover. But what good does it do? It's not like it could drive away those ghosts.

Aomine looked thoughtful as he heard the yellow teen's comment. Now that he thinks about it, if he did focus hard enough the smells do differ...

"The ability kinda suits you, Ahomine. Since you smell and all" Kagami did not really meant for his words to come out that way but it was too late when Aomine jabbed him in the stomach playfully.

"Damn you!" Kagami groaned as the other smugly grinned at him.

Once everyone has settled, they now decided to check out the one room in the hall.

"It's locked." Akashi pointed out as he finds a large lock with a leaf symbol engraved on it. All of them examined the lock and it was pretty basic. Leaf lock means a leaf key, right? Nothing to do here since they have no key whatsoever. The red head proceeded in walking.

"How cliché" Momoi muttered. She wasn't a fan of games but she did know a lot and all.

"Does this mean the final boss of this house is in there...?" Aomine shivered along with Kagami. Locked places means a terrifying boss is up ahead...at least, in games.

"This isn't a game..." is it? was left unsaid as Midorima walked to Akashi, who was already going down the other stairs at the end of the hall followed by Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara.

"Can't you just smell it or something?" Kagami pointed at Aomine who is also left behind in front of the locked room. The other sniffed lightly.

"Other than your smelly face, there's nothing else here."

Needless to say, Kagami also jabbed Aomine in the stomach playfully. Momoi just sighed at the two, things never change. She pulled both of them downstairs to where the others were.

"Oh great another room." Aomine sarcastically cheered as they all went down the stairwell and found a narrow path leading to an intersection. The path also contained another room to the left side.

"Judging from the view at the balcony, the right part of this intersection will probably lead to where the people are. Nevertheless, taking any road at that intersection will make them see us. It's best if we just look in this room." explained Akashi as everyone agreed that he open the closest room.

They all went inside and found a huge altar at the far end of the room. It didn't really take much observation to know that this must be some kind of altar room.

"That's just...huge." Aomine commented as he examines the altar. The ones at home aren't this big so it kind of fascinates him to look at something different. Momoi agreed with him and both had that nostalgic feeling of home.

"Look...!" Kagami sees a notebook on the ground underneath a table that was in front of the altar.

"What does it say?" asked Kuroko intriguingly. He touched the notebook in hopes to see images but found nothing. Kagami rattles the notebook away from him saying that he shouldn't touch objects for a while.

"Let's see..."

Kagami opens the notebook and skimmed through the pages.

"Nothing's written here." said Kagami casually as he keeps on skimming the pages even though he already reached the end. Due to all events that has happened, an empty notebook doesn't even count as odd for him anymore.

"Hand it to me" said Akashi as he received the notebook. Everyone waited for his response since he is the one who has the ability of seeing differently.

When Akashi didn't speak for a good few minutes, they all knew that something's amiss.

"I can't see anything..." admitted Akashi. Is this a limitation for him? He glanced at Midorima and Momoi who knew what he was thinking. He passed the notebook to them and the two looked at it together.

"Maybe it is just a blank notebook. We really shouldn't be anxious..." Momoi skimmed through the pages but also found nothing. So much for seeing those writings outside.

"I see..." said Kuroko with a hint of disappointment. It might've been a clue. What a waste.

"I did find a map of the place though." Akashi said to the other who looked unnoticeably bright again when hearing the clue.

The two of them looked at the map with Kagami and Aomine listening to them.

"So...the intersection that we have seen earlier...the right path does lead to the entryway door..." Akashi pointed out what he had observed earlier.

"And the left path leads to the other room beside this one..."

Kagami looked around and true enough there is a door on the other end of the room. Though, the other room is covered in rubble making it impossible to get through from their side. Breaking the wall is also out of the question, since the walls here seemed much sturdier than the ones they have seen.

Despite the rubble, they all decided to go and find another way through. They all stopped in their tracks when they heard Midorima call.

"W-wait!" Midorima suddenly interrupted as he ran up to them.

"What's wrong, Midorima-kun?" asked Kuroko as he guided the other.

"I found something! I can read it!" Midorima exclaimed as he waves the book. Momoi fully handed the notebook to him a while ago since she deemed it to be empty.

All of them looked intrigued as they all looked at the page the green haired is pointing at.

They found nothing.

Knowing their reactions, Midorima concluded that he's the only one who can read the note. He began to state what was written there.  
_  
7/28/xx29_

_-Man's Notebook-_

_Entry 1_

_My wife told me to write in this note. I appreciate that she is worried for me because of this new project but to actually make me write every little thing that's going to happen? Ridiculous._

_Entry 2_

_I'm supposed to be on my way to observe the location but I got sidetracked because of my old man from my part time job-_

_Midorima suddenly stopped reading as he widened his eyes. The others looked at him curiously._

_"T-this notebook...it belongs to that driver" said Midorima as he breathe heavily. The other looked at him with surprise and he took this as a sign to continue reading._

_\- I don't even want to drive that bus. I'd rather do this project. Its a project specifically assigned to me after all._

_Entry 3_

_The dam built is already quite big. Nevertheless, I have to check for the location of the expansion._  
  
Midorima stopped reading as the note ended. He skimmed through the pages to find some more notes but only noticed torn papers.

"The rest of the notes must've been peeled off. We can't do anything about that." Aomine commented as he looked around every nook and cranny for papers but found nothing.

"Don't you find the note intriguing?" Kuroko asked all of them.

"Well, we learned that the one leading the expansion of the dam was a part time driver...our driver..." Momoi mumbled.

Akashi's eyes hardened as he recalled Momoi's information.

"That date...the was the date when he was declared missing..." Akashi said with a cold voice.

The temperature at their place dropped as they all realized what Akashi's point is.

"You mean..." Momoi trailed off.

"He got lost here too...?" Kise continued the sentence.

Now that they all think about it, they did find that expansion location too...and now they all ended here...

"We're going to die..." Kise whined terrified.

"D-don't say that..." Midorima comforted because what else was he supposed to say?! Everyone is already breaking down. They are at their limits.

"Damn it all..." Kagami frustratingly buries his fists in the ground.

"This is the end then...?" Aomine shivered. He never really thought of these things before...

"If his notes are here...and we saw him as...'that'...then...he just died recently...then he bought us here..." Murasakibara shivered as he mutters his conclusions. He's not thinking straight any more.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at everyone as they too look shaken.

All of them were at the ground at this point.

Until they all heard a lot of footsteps, that they decided to quiet down.

The sound went closer to their room.

They all froze and nobody breathed.

Deep inside they were panicking.

Is this really the end?

They all snapped out of their thoughts as they heard the sound ascend to the staircase. All of them sighed in relief.

A sound of something being unlocked resounded through the whole house.

"It's the door from before..." Momoi whispered terrified.

"Let's go?" Kuroko suggested.

"Are you insane?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" snapped Kagami as he grabbed Kuroko's collar and lifted him up. He doesn't understand why the other was acting this way.

"H-hey! Stop fighting! This isn't the time!" Aomine prevented Kagami's hold and it made Kuroko drop in to the ground.

"Why are you defending him?!" Kagami hyperventilated. Everyone made him calm down.

"Kagami-kun" called Kuroko as the other calmed down.

"What...?" Kagami squeaked with what little voice he has.

"I'm afraid..."

Kagami looked at the other's eyes and true enough he knew that the other was trying to prevent himself from breaking.

"I'm sorry" Kagami apologized to him and to everyone. They have to get out even if it means facing their fear.

"We're going in that room" Akashi exclaimed. All of them stood up and heavily opened the door and went outside their room. They all climbed up the squeaky stairs carefully.

Once knowing that the upstairs hall was empty, they all walked cautiously at the previously locked door.

True enough, the lock was now gone.

Everyone gulped as they all opened the room.

They expected those ghosts to be here but...

In reality, there's nothing...or no one in the room. Still, they all examined the place for clues cautiously. The room looked like a bedroom connected to a study room. It really wasn't all that hard to search around since there were no rubble laying around.

The clues that they were searching for is conveniently laid at the floor beneath the dusty table. It's the torn pages from the notebook.

Midorima wasted no time in grabbing all the papers as he read it all to them hurriedly.  
_  
Entry 4_

_The location wasn't really that hard to find. Other than those statues, all I could see were trees. I just took the needed measurements so that I could go home now._

_Entry 5_

_I think I'm lost..._

_Entry 6_

_I found a village while trying to locate my way out of here._

_Entry 7_

_Now that I think about it, I do remember that the dam was going to submerge a village. Could this be that place?_

_Entry 8_

_I don't know what day it is since it's always so dark... I feel like I've been here forever... I explored the whole place hopefully to find people._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_I found people and they look like they're willing to help me. They told me to stay in this house. How kind of them._

_Entry 9_

_Mia...is she even looking for me...? The people here won't seem to let me go...I have to get out of here._

_Entry 10_

_I'm so sick here...it's so dark...Please...let me out._

_Entry 11_

_I want to go home..._

_Entry xxx_

_Where am I?_

_..._

_.._

_He_

_._

_H.._

_HELP.._

_.._

_HELP ME.._

_.._

_.._

_THEY'RE CHASING ME_

_..._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_HEL-_

_._

_.._

_..._  
  
Midorima closed the note hurriedly in fear as he finished reading it. Everyone looked more uncomfortable.

Silence swallowed the whole room. The atmosphere is so tense and everyone could feel the chill. They felt like they could break any minute now.

_"HeLp mE..."_

They all heard the broken raspy terrified voice this time.

All of them looked at the source of the voice.

They all widened their eyes to see the bloodied man up close. The man is the epitome of an angry spirit wanting its freedom. His eyes looked like it's going to suck their souls in to that black abyss.

_"HELP ME"_

Then, the man went to lunge at first person it could see.

"Kuroko!"

They were all too late.


	6. Appreciation

_It was cold._

_He looked around but all he could see was pure utter darkness._

"Where...am I?"

_He tried to move around but found himself bounded by ropes. He also can't seem to feel the ground. It's as if he is suspended in the air._

"Wh-what's happening...?" He muttered to himself.

_At the same time, he heard some weird chants._

_"We bestow upon you..."_

_"The next..."_

_"Wrath..."_

_"Unleash havoc shall not..."_

_"Sacrifice"_

_As the chant ended, he felt like the world had ended due to extensive amount of silence and fear he is experiencing right now. A few minutes passed, he hears a lot of bells chiming._

_So...calming._

_It made him feel sleepy._

_As he once again heard those words being chanted, he felt an immeasurable amount of pain everywhere in his body._

_He screamed._

_'Make it stop...'_

_The last thing he saw was a flash of light as he felt himself go down into a never ending abyss._

**'I...don't...want...to...die...'**

"Kuro-chin!"

Kuroko snapped out of the images as Murasakibara literally pushed the vengeful spirit away from him and at the other end of the room.

"Wha...?"

"Are you okay?!" Kagami went beside Kuroko and he found the other shaking at the ground with his face being obscured by his hair. Now that Kagami thinks about it, maybe Kuroko could also see images from those spirits. That's probably a bad thing. Kagami was about to support the other by grabbing his shoulder but his hand is suddenly slapped by Kuroko.

"Don't..."

Kagami shivered. What's wrong...? This is the first time he heard Kuroko talk like that. Nevertheless, he still supported the other.

"Damn it! The door won't open!" Aomine shouted as he and Kise tried to open the door to the point that they are already breaking it. Even if that's the case, an unknown force is still preventing the door to open.

"That means he is responsible for trapping us here..." Akashi said as he looked straight at the spirit who seemed to recover itself by appearing and disappearing.

"How do we even defeat it...? Can we even defeat that thing?!" Midorima panicked. Exorcism? Prayers? What do they do?!

Aomine began to chant some random words while Kise also tries to say some things that might calm it down since he could hear what it was saying.

"Look, we want to escape here too! We don't want to be stuck here too!" Kise shouted.

The spirit then lunged at the two.

"Help!" Aomine shouted as he tried to get the spirit off him. He felt his body burned at its touch. He can't bear this much longer.

Akashi and Kise tried to get the spirit off but got caught with Aomine instead. Murasakibara then joined and successfully pushed the ghost again.

"W-whaaat...?" Kise panted as he and the other two slumped in the ground. They all felt their energy drained from them.

"How did you do that Murasakibara?" Aomine asked tiredly. No matter how much he pushed earlier, the spirit wouldn't budge. Momoi went by his side to see his injuries but didn't find a scratch.

"It might be his ability..." Akashi concluded as he tried to stand up. Even if Murasakibara can touch and push it, they still haven't figured out a way to defeat it.

Murasakibara then signaled for all of them to hide behind him in which they all complied.

"...We're doomed..." Aomine concluded as he watched the purple head flinging the ghost again. They don't have a way out and they don't have a single clue in defeating these people.

"I can hear it...it doesn't want to kill us..." Kise sadly said as he focuses himself in hearing the voice of the man.

"If it doesn't want to kill us then why the hell is he attacking and burning us?!" Aomine retorted.

"He's confused!" defended Kise.

"What is he even saying?" Midorima asked as it might give them some clue.

"He wants to get out of here...he thinks that we're one of those guys who killed him..."

"How about you tell him that?!" Aomine panicked as Murasakibara once again tiredly pushed the man.

"I did a while ago, remember? But it doesn't understand" Kise groaned. What are they going to do?!

"Heeey! Look, we are lost here too! Stop attacking us!" Kagami shouted desperately as he moves a bit closer to the spirit after hearing Kise's opinion.

All of them sweatdropped.

"Damn it, Bakagami! Stop making it more angry!" Aomine jabbed the red head to quieten him down and brought him behind Murasakibara again. The other groaned in pain.

"W-wait, Aominecchi! Everyone!" Kise frantically calls all of their attention.

"It stopped..." Murasakibara said as he saw the man stand a few meters away from him while looking at the spot where Kagami was earlier.

"...Did it actually understood that oaf...?" Midorima added as he observed the same thing.

**"...You're lost too...?"**

"H-he's asking if we are lost too..." Kise translated. Why does this feel like a game?

"O-oi Bakagami, talk to it!" Aomine nudged the other. Kagami snickered nevertheless, he followed.

"Yes, we're lost...like you..." Kagami answered quietly.

They all looked at the spirit who seemed to have at least calmed down but his appearance still creeps them all out.

**"heLp mE..."**

"I don't want to die..."

Kagami shivered as he heard someone whisper on what he thinks that the ghost was also saying. He looked behind him to find Kuroko walking to some spot in the room. He tried calling out to him but failed. It's as if the other was in some kind of trance. Nobody noticed but Kagami and the ghost.

**"FREE ME"**

The spirit then went to the direction of the teal head once more.

Kagami ran up to him as he was the first one to notice.

"UWOAAH!" Kagami screamed as the floor on the part where he and Kuroko stood suddenly broke.

Thankfully, Aomine and the others caught up to them before they fell. They all sighed in relief.

"Ugh..." Kagami plopped in to the ground and sighed. He hit the blue haired teen on the head.

"Why must you always insist on solving everything by yourself?! You knew something so why can't you just tell us like how it is with Kise." Kagami scolded. The other looked at him sadly.

Kagami sighed. Those eyes...

"I'm scared..."

Kagami hears the the other mutter. He sighed once more as he pat the other on the back.

"It's gone..." Akashi mumbled as he looked around for signs of the spirit.

Midorima went to the door and true to their theory, the door unlocked since the ghost was gone.

"But why did it disappear...?" Kagami whispered as he looked at Kuroko.

"I...when he touched me, it felt as if it warped me into a different place...I experienced...what he went through..." Kuroko places his arms around himself. He clutched his sides hard enough to at least tore a bit of his clothing.

"I don't want to die..." The phantom whispered as he can't continue telling his story anymore. It's as if he was the one who was stabbed a million times.

"Look, it's fine if you don't continue the story...We all know what it means...I'm sorry that I hit you..." Kagami apologized as he assured the other. All of them nodded at his words.

Though, it's unfair that the other seemed to have more burdens than them.

It just means that they have to protect each other more.

"His body is in there..." said Kuroko as he pointed at the hole.

They all grimaced at the information.

Akashi and Midorima bravely inspects the hole and true enough, there is one rotting body in there. Despite the years that have passed, it's a wonder how it stayed preserved for that long.

"Does that mean we just have to find them their bodies...?" Momoi wondered.

"I think it's just for his case...He wanted to be freed of the place..." Kise said as he mentioned the last words of the spirit.

They didn't really think through it hard enough. All they know is that they can now get out of this house since that spirit is gone.

After recovering a bit of their energy, all of them wasted no time in going back to the entranceway.

True enough, the door did open.

"FINALLYYY!" Aomine, Kagami and Kise exclaimed as all of them stepped outside.

"It felt like forever being stuck in there..." Momoi mumbled as she tried to sniff some fresh air through the breeze.

"We should get to higher grounds again. The mob probably went inside the village to look for us. So, I think it's best if we stayed near the altar for a while" Akashi wasted no time in leading the way only to get stopped by an unknown boy, that looked like in his teens dressed in a white kimono, standing in front of the entrance to the village.

Akashi tsk'ed. Another ghost that looked perfectly normal to him. He was about to suggest another way but he found the others looking at the boy.

"What's wrong?" asked Akashi.

"Is that..." Kise mumbled.

"A person..?" Aomine continued.

All of them looked in front and true enough it does look like a person.

"You...can see him normally?" Akashi pointed out the boy's garments being spotless.

"Y-yeah...No blood and all..." Midorima answered while the others just nodded.

Why is it that they felt afraid? Is it because they are now used to seeing bloodied people walking around?

They all wondered if they should approach the guy but then immediately went against that decision. Once they all made up their mind to go another way, the boy went up to them.

"Heeey!" the boy called out.

All of them jumped in surprised.

"W-what?..." Midorima stepped back a bit. Is this guy really a person?

"What are you still doing here?!" the boy asked.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They could all understand the boy.

"Look, you guys have to get out of here. You have the key already, right? Once the ceremony begins, just go to Hara's house and open the basement door!" the boy frantically instructed while looking around. He saw something at the far distance and bowed his head as a sign that he had to leave immediately. The boy ran at the right part of the intersection.

Snapping out of their surprise, the rainbow haired teens just realized that they have missed their chance to talk to someone who had the key out of this place.

"W-wait!" Murasakibara called out.

They all chased after him as they saw him enter some kind of warehouse.

"Oh no...please no more locking incidents..." Aomine started to groan as they all stopped in front of the door of the said warehouse.

They opened the door.

It was a small room that looked like it was used to cage someone. Maybe some kind of jail?

They all looked around but found no signs of the boy.

"Great..." Midorima mumbled as he looked to find anything of use.

"I found another note, Midorin." Momoi declares as she handed the note to Midorima since she and Akashi can't find anything on it.

Midorima started reading.  
_  
Boy's Notebook_

_Entry 1_

_The pain from that ritual never ends.._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_all those families...those siblings...those friendships..._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_all sent down in a dark abyss..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Especially if you're the one left behind..._

_Entry 2_

_How many more do they have to take until they're fully satisfied...?_

_.._

_I want to get out of here...I don't want to see xxx anymore_

_This time I'll save all of them._

_Entry 3_

_I told them about the secret exit. That is where I used to play with my xxx_

_I stumbled upon it accidentally but to think I could make such a difference by telling them this..._

_I will save them._

_Entry 4_

_xxx gave them the key. They will escape once the ceremony begins._

_I'll wait for them at the entrance of the village, to see if they will go to the house._

_Entry 5_

_They did it ..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_Entry 6_

_xxx caught me lying and now he caged me in this place..._

_...What right does he even have to take away all those lives...?_

_..._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I just wanted to help.._

_Entry 7_

_He told me they caught xxx_

_.._

_..._

_It's all my fault.._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_I didn't save any of them after all..._

_..._

_.._

_I don't want to do this anymore..._

_..._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_I'll join them.._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_to atone for my sins.._  
  
Midorima finished reading and a flash of light lit the whole place for a second.

They saw a figure hanged in front of them. It didn't take them too long to figure out who it belonged to...

It was the boy.

**"I'm sorry..."**

They all went outside the place and contemplated what they just read.

Silence prevailed among them.

"A while ago, he mentioned something about a place called Hara..? It might be the place mentioned in that note" Kise whispered, breaking the silence, as he recalled quietly.

Midorima then looked at the note again and found a map outlining the whole village. Luckily, it all came with a description. So, he located the place called Hara, instantly. It doesn't seem far from their location but that whole estate is quite big so it might take time to actually reach the house itself. Judging from its size, its probably one of the main ruling family in this village.

All of them sighed. Even though they had another clue, it doesn't erase the fact that their energy is drained. The things that they saw and read made them appreciate all the normal moments in their life.

Here was boy, around their age, who took his own life like that...just because of their village's ritual.

"We have to get going" Akashi instructed as they all nodded.

The event was sad but for some reason it made them feel stronger and braver.

To move forward for the sake of a brighter tomorrow.

They readied themselves to go to Hara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, listed below are their abilities:
> 
> Kuroko - can see images when touching certain objects or some spirits
> 
> Akashi - can see people in their human form. can also read some invisible messages
> 
> Momoi - can also read invisible messages
> 
> Midorima - same as Momoi
> 
> Kise - can hear the spirits speak
> 
> Aomine - can smell danger (*snorts*)
> 
> Murasakibara - can touch the spirits
> 
> Kagami - can speak with the spirits
> 
> If you guys have questions, feel free to send a message or leave a comment.


	7. Friendships and Bonds

It wasn't really a long walk as the rainbow haired group followed the map that they had gotten. They all looked confident and brave that they will finally find their way out but truth be told, every step that leads them further away from the entrance and in to the village makes them afraid of what is to come. The long dusty forgotten road, the dark abyssal sky, those empty abandoned houses...its as if something unnoticed around those corners will jump at them in any given time.

"We're here" announced Akashi as he hid the map within his bag.

The teens stared at the huge double rusty wooden doors in front of them. The size of the gate and what was beyond it didn't seem to falter them anymore. They've already seen and experienced enough so all they needed is the courage to move forward. After all, just beyond this gate might be their hopes in escaping this predicament.

...clink

Or not

"It's locked." Midorima grumbled and cursed inwardly. Every fucking door he tries to open is either dangerous or locked. The green haired composed himself. It wasn't like him to curse.

"Damn!" Unlike the greenhead, Kagami can't hide his resentment over the locked door. "When we're already this close." the red head kicked the ground.

The other teens then looked around for any gaps or crevices around the gate and its huge walls but sadly found none.

"Maybe this thing has something to do with the door?" Kise suggested as he carefully observes the door handle. He pointed out a small unnoticeable hole with a tiny symbol etched beside it. The symbol pertains to a rope tied in a knot.

"Eerk...out of all the symbols. Why can't it be an animal like a dog or something?" Aomine grumbled as Kise sweatdropped when Kuroko somewhat glared at Aomine. He liked Nigou safe thank you very much.

"Aominecchiii!" Kise whined as he tried to alleviate the aura.

"We just have to find a key with this symbol, right?" Momoi, ignoring Aomine's comments, added as she recalls the locked door from the earlier incident. Even though they weren't the ones who opened the door, it was basically common sense.

Everyone just agreed.

"The problem is, where do we even start looking?..." asked Kuroko while ignoring Aomine's apologies regarding dogs.

They all stayed silent as they all knew the answer to that question.

The key could be anywhere.

"It's impossible..." muttered Murasakibara tiredly.

Everyone looked dejected. Their confidence and bravery from earlier deflated in the air. Like, they didn't exactly have a backup plan since they wouldn't really know the problems that they're going to face. Still, they won't give in. If there was one thing that they can apply here from their basketball training, its the one where they had to stay strong until the end.

"We're not giving up guys!" Kagami tried to lift their spirits up. Not literally but hey.

"It's not like we can even give up..." our life is on the line here was left unsaid by Midorima.

"We can explore the other estate that is somehow similar to Hara. It is named Matsumoto." said Akashi as he read the map once more and pointed out the information. Its better to explore the large houses since they probably contain more details about this village.

"Its better than to stand around" Aomine agreed along with everyone in the group. The teens looked at the large gate once more. They'll get back to it later.

"W-wait!" before the group leaves the gate, Kise suddenly shouted.

They were all about to ask what it was about but when they saw the familiar lights, they all knew what to do.

All of them got ready to run.

"Great" Murasakibara groaned as he noticed how all of the roads aside from the eastern one, have those indicating lights.

Akashi tsked which was a rare sight for everyone. Honestly, all of them did because who wouldn't.

"UWOOOA-"

"What?!" the group spun around to look at who screamed.

"Dai-chan?!" Momoi uncharacteristically yelled as she noticed her friend was gone.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun!" Kuroko shouted while trying to pry the door open. Akashi, Kagami and Murasakibara helped him judging that the three have suddenly mysteriously passed through the door.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Kagami shouted while trying to get the door to open. To no avail, it didn't even budge which doesn't explain a damn thing as to why the three were suddenly in there.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know you idiot?!" Aomine can be heard retorting from the other side of the door while also trying to push it.

"What the hell did you just say Aho-"

"Stop fighting!" Momoi reprimanded. The look on her face is eerily calm. All of them knew how the girl is trying to keep her thoughts and mind leveled rather than being afraid and worried. It was failing though.

The atmosphere that unnoticeably became thick due to the two's shouting dispersed as they both calmed down.

The teens outside the door noticed how the lights are already starting to become feasibly visible.

"We have no choice..." Momoi insinuated as she tried her best to stay strong.

"Well, we can't just split up!" Kagami retorted with a powerful tone. Kuroko supported the red head.

It was a tough decision but...its one that they have to make for them to stay alive...

What was even the right answer?

Momoi and Murasakibara looked at the ground before looking at the lights.

Kagami did the same.

Its getting closer.

and closer...

"Look, you guys have to run! I don't think those guys can even enter here with this huge ass door blocking the way." Aomine shouted as he heard the argument. He was also against splitting up but he'd rather have his friends be okay. Besides, at the incident on that house, those ghosts didn't even know they were at the entryway door.

"We won't move a muscle. We'll wait here in front of this gate! So go ahead and run and find the key to get in here." Midorima said as if to ease their mind. Though, everyone knew it was easier said than done.

The teens then jumped up a bit as they suddenly heard someone hit the door.

"Akashi..." murmured Kagami. Everyone stared at the red captain.

Akashi tried to calculate if the door had a secret lock or a puzzle that they had suddenly triggered for the others to suddenly get trapped in there. Still, knowing this village, it might've led them here to separate their group.

A trap...Akashi clenched his fist while gritting his teeth. He then unconsciously hit his fist on the door. He swore to protect his teammates but from the very start, all he actually ever did was blindly follow the instructions on the map or gave in to what this village wants. He let his guard down. But what could they even do...?

Still, it was his fault...

He was supposed to guide the team...

A hand suddenly patted his back along with several others.

"It will be fine, Akashi." assured Midorima from the other side knowing that the other probably felt guilty for this predicament. Kagami and the others nodded at him for assurance as well. This is nobody's fault and that they are all in this together.

They're all getting out of here together.

Alive and well.

Even if it meant sacrifices and hardships along the way...as long as they're all together.

"Now, go!"

The teens outside the door began to ran to the eastern road. They cannot help but look back at the door where their allies were trapped.

Still, they ran.

With hopes in finding a way to open the door.

"Are they gone...?" Aomine asked quietly as he heard the rushed footsteps of their friends becoming silent. He knew that some of them hesitated while some looked back at the door they are currently standing in front of.

"Probably..." Midorima sighed. He then looked around to take note of the surroundings. Then again, it was way too dark in here to even see anything. It's quite weird since just past this door a while ago it wasn't even this dark. Still, judging by the sound, Midorima could hear water running so there's probably a lake nearby. He walked inside a bit to see a bit of the water which confirmed his suspicions as well as a bridge connected to who knows where. The green haired can't help but feel dread.

"Tsk...guess we just have to wait..." Aomime also sighed. He walked towards the end of the gate and sat on the ground. He watched as Midorima observe the surroundings before sitting down next to him. Whilst at down the ground, he suddenly noticed how Kise seemed out of his usual self. Now that he thinks about it, after getting trapped here the other seemed quiet and really out of it.

"Oi Kise" the blue haired stood up and called out to the teen who is still standing on the spot that they were on a while ago. The other didn't respond so Aomine tapped his shoulder. He guessed that the other is probably scared or something so he tried to assure him.

"Look, its going to be okay"

"It's all my fault..."

The yellow haired teen looked so lost while his voice sounded so broken and hollow that it surprised Aomine, who didn't exactly know what the blonde was talking about.

"Hey, if this is about the symbol thing earlier, I was just joking. And what are you talking about, I told you everything is going to be okay. This is nobody's fau-"

"If I hadn't grabbed you guys earlier then you wouldn't be trapped here! I was the one who was near the door when it suddenly opened! How can you even say its not my fault huh?!" Kise raised his voice while removing Aomine's hand roughly away from his shoulder which stunned the blue haired.

"Oi..." Aomine said in a low dangerous tone. He knew this isn't the place and the time to fight. Its just that he doesn't know why the other was even acting this way. "Look, as I said earlier, its not your fault! You didn't ask for us to be trapped here so don't blame-!"

"I didn't ask for it but I heard it! If only I didn't touch the door as what the voice had said! Yet, I did! I got so fucking curious and look at what it did to us!"

"Damn it Kise, there is no time for this!" Aomine grabbed the other's collar which made Midorima alarmed as he stood up to try and prevent the two from fighting. He thought they were just doing their usual harmless banters.

"I acted recklessly! I-!"

"I told you its not your fault! Nobody blames you! We all have these stupid fucked up abilities that we didn't even wish for! We never asked to be here! No matter what happens, it is never your fault! We're all in this together can't you see?!"

Aomine panted.

"I..." Kise's eyes began to tear up. He covered his eyes with his hair and looked away. Aomine then freed his collar.

"You care about all of us, right? That's why you're thinking like that. I appreciate it but..." Aomine looked at him with fierce eyes. "never ever blame yourself." He then began to walk towards the spot he sat on a while ago.

"He's right..."Midorima quietly whispered. When did Aomine became that mature?...The green haired closed his eyes as he can't help but smile a bit. Even at this kind of situation, they're all going to be okay because they'll find a way to get out of here together.

He then ushered Kise to where he and Aomine sat. The three of them sat there and waited.

Waited for their friends.

Time had passed and waiting there would've been peaceful if it wasn't for the dark atmosphere surrounding them.  
**  
"has been delivered..."**

**"...Find..."**

**"...They are here..."**

**"Duty..."**

The trio then heard the gates open which made their minds be filled with glee which was instantly shattered because this is not what they had hoped for.

Several bloodied men can now be seen holding staffs and torches. In the middle of the men was a young boy dressed in a white tainted robe. The men didn't seem to have noticed the three of them. It looked more like they were escorting the boy inside the estate as all of them crossed the bridge. Their torches lit up the way which made the trio see a glimpse of a large mansion at the very end of the road.

They all stayed silent but at the same time shaking. They looked for a way out. In unison, they thought of getting out through the opened gate once all the men have already stepped in the bridge.

The three of them watched the men carefully as the numbers going in the door decreased. The teens all looked at each other. They all knew what they were going to do.

_'On the count of three okay?'_

_'One'_

Aomine readied himself. Never had he thought that he would use the stamina formed on his basketball training here. It's now or never...

_'Two'_

Midorima adjusts his glasses. This was risky but its more dangerous to be in here with those fiends.

_'Three'_

Kise shivered. Aomine was right. Rather than blaming himself, he has to keep moving forward. With his abilities, he swore that he will save all of his friends from this...

_'Go!'_

The three of them then ran towards the closing gate after the final man stepped on the bridge.

* * *

All of them ran..

That was all they could ever do...

It's frustrating...

What could they even do?

"Where are we...?" Kagami panted as he tries to catch his breath and exercise his foot. They all ran on the eastern road and damn this place is way too rocky. He looked at the others with him and found Momoi and Kuroko looking at the road they came from. He pats the two on the back.

The two smiled sadly at him. They have to move forward...

"Just near the place I mentioned earlier, Matsumoto." Akashi explained as he already memorized a portion of the map. They have to hurry it up so they can find a way to save the others.

"Is this it, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he already walked towards a similar huge gate but with a circle shaped symbol for its lock.

"Is it also locked...?" Kuroko went towards the purple head and pushed the door in hope that it will open. Nevertheless, they got their answer when the door did not budge.

All of them looked exhausted.

"What now...?" asked Kagami frustratingly. He's pissed by how much locked doors there is and how hopeless he was feeling but the drive to save his friends compelled him to be stronger.

Everyone looked around and there is still a road ahead of them. Sure they can explore it but it felt that it'll take them much father away from their trapped comrades.

They didn't want that...

"Hmm...Akashi-kun..."

Everyone perked up when they heard the pink haired girl talk.

"Does the map say that this house is connected to that one?" Momoi suddenly asked as she pointed out the unnoticeable high bridge hanging on top of them. The bridge leads to a house on the other side of the gate while its other end leads also to a two floored house located just across the road. They didn't really see it a while ago due to them running and just the fact that it really was unnoticeable.

Akashi took out the map and true enough there was a bridge barely written there (more like a smudge than a writing). He then went at the house across the road and opened its door successfully.

"Why would they even separate parts of the house?" asked Kagami as he and the others followed Akashi.

"Maybe this part of the land belonged to them once, Kagami-kun" guessed Kuroko in which Kagami asked why would the ones who bought the land not include the other end of the bridge which made Kuroko shrug. It's not like he knew everything, the visions that he had on the earlier incidents when it comes to touching certain objects doesn't seem to work right now.

"I have read from some books that a long time ago there was a tradition that when maidens are newly married, they will be separated from their lovers for a day through these kinds of houses as a way of strengthening their love when they are finally together." informed Momoi with a bit of smile on her face. Its useless information but she really missed sharing all that she knows under normal circumstances...

"Hmm..Sa-chin really knows a lot." Murasakibara looked at her childishly but to Momoi it looked as if he was teasing her about finding a lover. Then it just so happens that Kuroko kind of held her hand a while ago. Momoi blushed. She tried to resist her urge to squeal since this really isn't the best time.

"That's kinda interesting...but also kinda weird." muttered Kagami as he thinks of reasons why anyone would even have traditions like that.

"Kagami-kun's just not open minded." replied Kuroko passively.

"Hey! I'm open to all sorts of things!" Kagami huffed.

Everyone looked at him with a knowing face.

"H-heey! What are you guys even thinking about?!" Kagami whined questionably while everyone just eyed him while breaking it off with a chuckle.

Kagami huffed.

..

..

All of them waited for some kind of retort.

It was way too quiet...

"Dai-chan...Midorin...Ki-chan..." whispered Momoi quietly as she clasped her hands. Everyone sadly looked back at the road they ran to before.

"Are we all ready?" suddenly asked Akashi which broke their aura's as the situation dawned on them.

They all nodded and went inside the building fearing for what is to come.

**"They have returned..."**

They closed the door.

* * *

The adrenaline that the trio felt as they ran towards the closing gate was greater than the ones they have felt during their basketball games.

_'Almost there...'_

The light coming from the gate then began to fade along with their hopes in getting out.

"Damn..."

"What...?"

"It was opened...We all saw it...right? So, why...?"

The trio asked to themselves as they once again stood in front of the huge gate that looked as if it wasn't even opened. Every single detail that they have observed a while ago all looked the same. It's as if what they saw was a mere illusion.

All of them stayed quiet. Do they really have no choice but to wait?

They were getting restless.

"Look!" shouted Midorima suddenly as he pointed out to the bridge. It was still dark but one of the torches that the men were holding a while ago was lighting up the place. The torch seem to have been placed in a rack near the middle part of the bridge conveniently. All of them heard a cracking sound as well as something hitting the waters.

"What was that?!" Kise jumped up. The sound doesn't look too good...

"Did they figure out that we're here?" murmured Aomine. It doesn't look like the guys from before noticed them so why is it that they could feel a presence somewhat similar to the one they have encountered in the room on the first house.

The teens could hear the once calm waters causing a disturbance. It wasn't really noticeable but all of them were becoming paranoid.

It was really uncomfortable. It was already uncomfortable in the first place but the thing is that this was especially difficult to deal with since they can't see a thing beyond them except that tiny light that the torch is giving. It's as if its telling them to even go past that bridge.

"We can't leave here...what if they come back?" Aomine said as he noticed the other two somewhat considering to cross the bridge.

"What if they don't...?"

"What are you saying Midorima?! You're with me when we told them that it'll be okay!" Aomine grumbled.

"I'm just saying...it's not like they also knew where to get the key to this gate! The best thing that we should do is to move! We can't stay here!" Midorima bursted out. He can't take all this anymore. If they don't move, they might get themselves trapped here forever waiting for their friends but if they do move they could at least find that exit and have the authorities look with them. The worse case is that they might also encounter some horrible things along the way that they get...killed by it...

Kise looked at the two. Just a while ago it was him who was lost. He can't stand it. The yellow haired motioned the two to stop fighting.

"We have to stay here! Don't you trust them you idiot?! They could solve this puzzle and we'll all be together, we'll-"

"We'll what?! Continue roaming around this forsaken village?!" Midorima shivered "Don't you see, if this place really contained the exit then we could go out through it and contact-"

"ARE YOU SAYING WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM?!" Aomine shouted with all his might. He can't believe what the other was suggesting. He could at least deal with Kise's rants earlier but this was going too far "You're losing it, Midorima! How selfish of you!" huffed Aomine as he looked at the other angrily.

"Calm down you two..." motioned Kise. He knew what their points are but...

What was even the right thing to do?

"I am saying it for all of our sake! If we successfully find the exit we can just go back here when we inform the authorities!" Midorima looked at the other angrily. He was making a valid point was he? The green head looked at Kise for assurance in which the other flinched at his glare while averting his gaze as he thought what he was going to say.

"Both of you are correct...but maybe...we could...find the exit but before crossing we could always go back to the gate and wait for them again..." Kise said tiredly.

"Haaah?!" Both looked at the other thoughtfully.

"I..." Midorima trailed off. He felt himself being frustrated from what he just suggested. He was being selfish. All he wanted was to go out by himself and let others do the helping...

"Then do what you want!" Aomine turned away from the group as. Inwardly, he did think that the suggestion was fine but...he would wait. He knew that the others can get here. "I'll still wait for them here."

"Aominecchi..." Kise then followed the other while frowning.

Midorima slapped himself hard that it made the other two look back at him.

"I'm sorry" the green haired suddenly bowed as he somehow felt angry tears falling down his face. He was bowing so he made sure that no one sees his condition. Even back then all he ever did was be selfish. The middle school days, he didn't do a thing to help his friends and now...

"O-oi, what are you doing Midorima! Don't do that! It's weird!" Aomine shivered and became flustered "Look, I don't really blame you for thinking that because it's normal okay?! Besides...I'm also sorry for shouting at you"

Midorima composed himself and he looked at the other with a smile in which he hid while he adjusts his glasses. As he questioned earlier, when did the other get this mature?

Kise just smiled. Their bonds will make way for them to restore every fight after all...

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that ?! It creeps me out!" Aomine grumbled. As the atmosphere lifted up, the teens were removed from their paranoia. They all sat in comfortable silence at their spot earlier.

"Still..." Aomine then began to trail off. The two looked at him sincerely.

"If they did take quite a while...we'll find the exit...then go out of this large ass estate and find them and drag them here..." Aomine confidently stated. "I won't leave here until all of us are safe...all of us have to leave together"

The other two looked at him with understanding.

They will wait.

* * *

As the other group entered the door to the connecting house, they are now inside the dusty, hay filled, entryway. Unlike the first house, the teens noticed how spacious it is. Not to mention the fact how it looked so thrashed and dirty. The convenient and nice thing (at the very least) is that it was bright inside the room that they can see the path leading to a hallway as well as another room beside it. They hoped the whole house was as at least bright.

"Eegh...another entryway..." Kagami groaned. Of course it'll be another entryway, its one of the culture thing of this country after all. See, he is totally open to all this kinds of things. Its just that he will never get used to it.

"It doesn't seem that the door will lock on its own...hopefully" Kuroko said as he tries to open the door once more in which it successfully opened.

"That's good" Momoi sighed in relief. Well, at least they can go out of here in case something happens. The atmosphere didn't seem that heavy than it was in the first house.

"Where do we go first then?" asked Murasakibara as he looked at the two paths ahead of them.

"Does it really matter where" said Kagami as he opened the door to the room in which the others just sweatdropped.

"Yes it does matter, Kagami" sighed Akashi in which the other apologetically smiled as he then noticed what the other was talking about. They have to be quiet if they don't want to alert anything in this house.

"Since Kagami-kun loudly opened the room, we should just go in there and search for clues" said Kuroko as he and Murasakibara entered the room cautiously.

"Oi!" retorted Kagami as he and the others also entered.

The room wasn't really all that special. It was just a storage room. Laid there are a bunch of cabinets as well as racks to place items. There is also a little table on the side containing a pot of flower.

"I guess there's nothing in here." Momoi looked around and opened every cabinet in the room. Aside from the torn papers and the dust on the place, nothing interesting caught her eye.

"Let us explore some place else" Akashi instructed as he too deemed the place clueless.

"Yeaa-"

**"They are here"**

Everyone suddenly shivered when they suddenly heard footsteps from the outside.

"Shh" motioned Akashi to the group.

The footsteps were eerily getting closer to the door of the room that they can't help but breathe heavily. Once again, they are trapped.


End file.
